The Werewolf Prophecy Year One
by GrayBlueEyedWolf
Summary: A world of magic. A world of dreams. Seven children embark on a journey. One that even they have yet to realoze has begun. So many things lie aheadin their paths. Their laughter, jokes, friendsships, and futurs. But what about the harder things? Fear? Los
1. The Dream

Chapter 1 ~*~ The Dream  
  
"I'm a witch!"  
  
"Hogwarts?"  
  
"I think she should go ."  
  
"The Hogwarts Express?"  
  
"Hello, my name is Allison Sears."  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Katie Grilliot."  
  
"Hannah Santino."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"I'm Sirius Black."  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"Firs' years o'er here please!"  
  
"Were to go.Gryffindor!"  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!"  
  
"You're the heir?"  
  
"MUDBLOOD!"  
  
"Don't you ever call anyone a mudblood, Malfoy!"  
  
"So this is Hosmeade."  
  
"Just think of all the pranks!"  
  
"I'm a werewolf."  
  
"Yes! We did it, we graduated!"  
  
"I love you James."  
  
"I love you to."  
  
"He's beautiful."  
  
"Run Lily, he's here! Take Harry and run!"  
  
"No I love you!"  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"You're a wizard Harry."  
  
"I'm a what?"  
  
Eleven year-old Lily Evans woke with an ear piercing scream, breathing heavily, and covered in the coldest sweat. It was colder than she could have imagined.  
  
"Lily! What is it?" By now her parents had awoken from her scream and run to her room.  
  
"N-Nothing mum. I'm fine, really."  
  
"Are you sure darling?"  
  
"Yes dad, I'm sure."  
  
"Alright then, get some sleep." And with that, her parents left to head back to her own room. Lily figured her sister, Petunia, just slept through all of the commotion.  
  
"It is the sort of thing she'd do." Lily mumbled to herself. She glanced at the clock to see it was midnight on July 30th. "Sleep would be good." She mumbled, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get to sleep. So eventually, she gave up on the idea.  
  
"That dream was so.so.real!" She had now taken to pacing her room, and running a hand through her hair to get it out of her wet face. "I felt like I actually knew those people."  
  
Truth be told, Lily had never seen or heard of any of the faces that had swirled in front of her in her dream. Not until then at least.  
  
Finally, after hours of trying to remember what she could of the dream, Lily drifted back off to sleep, only to be awoken by the shrill shriek of her sister, from the kitchen, two hours later. Lily rolled over in her bed, only to find herself rolling right out of it, with a loud THUD, onto the floor.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"What Petunia?"  
  
"Get down here right NOW!"  
  
"I'll be down in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Just hurry!"  
  
So, as Lily promised, she had showered, dried, and dressed, and was ready to go downstairs to breakfast, within the fifteen minute time limit. First Lily, as hungry as she was, forced herself to look in the mirror before continuing. What she saw in the mirror was unfortunately, quite different from what the rest of the world saw, and Petunia tried her hardest to keep it that way out of jealousy. Lily saw herself as a plain, boring, and quite the opposite of beautiful, with horrid red hair, and dull green eyes. She admitted to being skinny, but that was it. As for everyone else, they saw something much different. They saw a gorgeous, skinny, young- lady, with long silky red hair, and bright emerald green eyes. Many people had to convince Lily of these things, but not even her parents had succeeded at that.  
  
So, just as every other day of her life, Lily went down to the kitchen for breakfast, but soon learned the cause of Petunia's shriek, sitting on her chair. She was just as shocked as her sister at the surprise, but after five minutes, she broke the silence. "Why is there an owl on my chair?"  
  
"Well, it just sort of f-f-flew in through the w-window this morning." Petunia said stuttering, and she reminder Lily of Sylvester the cat, from an American cartoon that she had seen.  
  
"So I guess this is the cause of my oh-so-wonderful wake up call?" Lily shot a questioning glace at Petunia, after the sarcasm seemed to have worn off, and Petunia just nodded. "Well since it obviously wants fed, I might as well give it something." So Lily walked over to the table and gave it some toast, but before it left, it dropped a note in Lily's seat. Lily snatched up the note and began to read the emerald green ink that the address was written in. It Read.  
  
Ms. L. Evans  
  
2nd Floor  
  
3rd Bedroom on the right  
  
192 Cherry Street Ln.  
  
London, England  
  
"How do they know where I sleep?"  
  
"What did you say, Lily?" By now Petunia had made her way to the table, and tried to eat breakfast.  
  
"Nothing." So Lily, out of pure curiosity, opened the letter, and two sheets of the same yellow parchment fell out onto the table. "Can't hurt to read it."  
  
"Good morning Lily, Petunia."  
  
"Morning mum," Lily replied, "look at this." Lily handed her mom the envelope as she progressed to reading the parchment.  
  
"Dear, they know where you sleep?"  
  
"Who knows where Lily sleeps?"  
  
"Look at this Sean." Her mother said as Lily's father walked in the door.  
  
"Well Kirsty, it's not that surprising. She does have four windows in her room."  
  
Meanwhile Lily was staring dumbfounded, and unable to stay anything at the first sentence of the first sheet of paper.  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Lily didn't even hear her parent's argument going on about stalkers, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm a witch!"  
  
Everyone froze, and Lily could have sworn she'd just had deja vu, but shrugged it aside.  
  
"Now dear, you shouldn't go calling yourself-", but her husband cut her off.  
  
"NEVER! In this house, will anyone call anyone-", but then Lily stepped in.  
  
"NO! NO! I'm a magical witch!"  
  
"WHAT!" Her mother was shocked to hear her daughter say this. "Sean, get the doctor, maybe she's sick."  
  
"Kirsty.it's true." Lily's father held the paper out to her mother, who quickly snatched it out of his hands, and read through it.  
  
"Hogwarts?" was the first thing she said, and once again, Lily got that deja vu feeling inside, but of coarse, once again she shrugged it off. "I don't know about this Lily."  
  
"I think she should go." Her father said.  
  
"Deja vu." Lily mumbled.  
  
"What Lily?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just had a third deja vu, nothing important." Lily decided to change the subject to the first thing she could think of, "So can I go?"  
  
"Yes!" Her father said eagerly, while her mother just nodded in agreement. She seemed much more relaxed after reading the letter again, and catching a note at the bottom, explaining how to get to the school, and Lily's supplies. Yet Lily could see her slightly frown every time the word magic was said.  
  
"YOU FREAK!" This was the first thing Petunia had said during the whole conversation.  
  
"PETUNIA!" her father was livid. This was the sort of thing he could never stand.  
  
Lily was to happy to listen to the fight going on, and instead grabbed the first pen she saw and signed the acceptance letter, as did her mother, allowing her to go. Just as Lily placed the letter in an envelope, a brown Tawny owl swooped in and grabbed the letter out of her hands, and took off again with a loud HOOT.  
  
For the next three weeks, Lily couldn't think of anything, but going to school. She mainly hung out in the house library by the fireplace reading, and even translating some languages. Translating was a big hobby of Lily's, and she could translate three different languages. Italian, German, and Hebrew. She was currently working on Roman, but hadn't gotten to far yet.  
  
Finally, it was the night before August 25th, and Lily could hardly wait for the next day to come. It was the day that Lily would get all of her school supplies. Including her wand. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 ~*~ Diagon Alley  
  
It was only six in the morning, when Lily woke up the next morning, but the minute she opened her eyes, she knew she wouldn't be falling back asleep any time soon. So swinging her legs off the bed, and standing up, Lily got ready for her trip to Diagon Alley. She dressed in a pair of emerald green sweat pants with a matching jacket, that had her last name and elementary school track symbol across the back. Under her jacket she put on a plain whit shirt. Her whole outfit was based to match her eyes, which it did. Lily then proceeded to pulling her hair back into a ponytail, which hung down to her shoulders.  
  
Two hours later, after an enormous breakfast, Lily and her parents were driving to London for her school supplies. When they finally arrived there, they located The Leaky Cauldron, a pub that led to an entrance into Diagon Alley. Once they entered the pub, they went straight to the counter, where they found the bartender and innkeeper, Tom. He then directed them into the back alley, and taped a set of bricks on the wall with his wand. Then, as if nothing was happening, Tom went back inside, leaving Lily and her parents to watch the bricks rearrange themselves, and form and arch that allowed the three of them to walk through easily.  
  
"Wow!" That was the only thing Lily could get out of her mouth, because she was so amazed.  
  
"Come on Lily, this way. I believe the letter described that large white building as the bank." Sure enough, her father was pointing straight ahead at a large pearly white building looming over Diagon Alley. With Lily practically skipping the whole way, they set off in that direction. The sign read Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Once inside, Lily's parents deposited 1000 pounds, which was not much, because her family was quite rich. Her father said that they would add 100 pounds every Christmas and birthday, as long as she did well in school. Soon a little goblin came to them, and led them down to Lily's vault. She was given vault 562, and a key for it as well. The goblin kindly (if at all possible for a goblin) explained the money to her, and she soon understood the difference between a galleon, a sickle, and a knut.  
  
After the trip to the bank, Lily and her parents went to Flourish and Blotts, where a desk clerk immediately handed her a stack of books. Once Lily had picked out another book that she couldn't take her eyes from, they all proceeded to the apocathery for her potions supplies.  
  
Soon enough, it was one-o-clock and all Lily needed was a wand and her robes. She first got her robes, and upon entering, she ran into a boy who looked about her age. The boy had greasy blonde hair, and ice-cold blue eyes. Lily didn't like him much, even from the minute she saw him.  
  
"Watch it."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Just don't do it again." The boy sneered, and walked, or rather shoved past her out the door.  
  
"Wonderful person isn't he." Lily said, rolling her eyes. Her parents had gone back to the pub for a drink, and said they would meet her back there in thirty minutes, so Lily really had no clue as to what she should do, when a new voice spoke to her.  
  
"Oh yes. He's about as great as a bloody thorn." This boy also rolled his eyes, but then burst out laughing. "Hi. I'm Gilderoy, Gilderoy Lockhart."  
  
"My name is Lily Evans, pleasure."  
  
"No, the pleasure is all mine."  
  
"Lily couldn't help but blush at this, but he didn't seem to notice. A that time, two younger ladies, looking to be in their mid-twenties began taking their measurements, and in ten minutes they both had new sets of robes.  
  
"Well I'll see you at Hogwarts then, Lily."  
  
"I suppose, good bye." Lily left the store with a huge grin, and headed over to Olivander's for her wand. She still had fifteen minutes to get her wand and meet her parents. "How long could it take anyway." She said this to herself, seeing as how she didn't really know anyone here.  
  
As she walked into the store, she noticed rows upon rows of thin boxes, a desk, and a rotating chair. Just as Lily sat in the chair, and old man with gray hair, and a small goatee, appeared.  
  
"Why Miss Evans, I had a feeling I would see you soon."  
  
"Er.well yes that's me. I need to-"  
  
"Get your wand." He finished for her. "Here you are." He sat a pile of about ten boxes in front of her, and began handing her wand after wand. Each time she flicked one, nothing had happened, but on the tenth and final wand, sparks of many different colors appeared out the end, and Mr. Ollivander seemed quite pleased.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Olivander." And with that, Lily headed back to Madam Malkin's to meet her parents.  
  
"So did you get your wand dear?"  
  
"Yes mum, and I met a nice boy, named Gilderoy Lockhart. He's a second-year Hufflepuff."  
  
"That's nice dear. I'm glad your making friends." Her father looked quite happy about something as he spoke, but that was soon explained. "So how would you like a pet owl? We hear they're dead useful,"  
  
"Oh please! I would love one!"  
  
So they made their way to Eyelopes Owl Emporium, where Lily picked out a beautiful jet-black owl, with messy feathers, and ocean-blue eyes. For some reason the owl reminded her of someone, but she just didn't know whom. She shrugged it off and decided to name him Alkik.  
  
As Lily and her parents were headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, to head home, Lily saw a store called Quality Quidditch. She knew she'd heard of quidditch, and she reached in her bag that had all of her books and pulled out the extra book she bought; Quidditch Through the Ages. Lily put her book away, and dragged her parents over to the window with a broom on display. The sign read The Moonstreak 1000.  
  
"Amazing. Too bad I don't know how to fly." Lily sounded a bit sad at this last bit, but she continued to stare at the broom. Only a few seconds later, something amazing happened. The broom began to float. Immediately she tore her eyes off the broom, and it landed back in it's stand. People around her were staring, mouths open wide, and Lilt decided that it was a good time to leave.  
  
Once Lily arrived home, she immediately began to pack everything in her trunk. Her mother insisted on a nice gray color, with silver fastenings, and it was quite heavy, but Lily didn't mind much. After she checked it for the third time, she was sure she had forgotten nothing.  
  
The week passed the same as before, but Lily had read a lot of her schoolbooks instead of her normal selection. She was also beginning to become a lot more nervous then she was excited. What if she didn't make friends? What if she was entirely too stupid to pass? What if something happened and she got expelled? All sorts of thoughts were running through her head, and finally Lily went to bed, the night before September 1st. 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3 ~*~ The Hogwarts Express  
  
Lily woke up at half past seven the next morning, and immediately began to get ready to leave. By eight she had showered, dressed, checked her trunk, and managed to lug it to the front door. Today, Lily had dressed in tight flared jeans, and a plain black t-shirt, and she had left her hair down. She decided that she didn't want to have to mess with it that morning, because she was so nervous about the house she would be put in, and whether or not she would make friends.  
  
After an hour of complete panic on Lily's part, it was finally nine, and Lily, Petunia, and Lily's parents, were loading her trunk in to the car, and then drove to King's Cross Station, in London. Petunia had basically avoided Lily all of vacation since the letter came from Hogwarts. Lily didn't really mind this at all, but when it caused her to see more and more of Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, it got quite disturbing. So even being in the same car as Petunia didn't cause them to talk what so ever. They sat on opposite sides of the car, and never looked at each other.  
  
Almost the whole hour and a half, during the car ride, Lily couldn't stay in her seat. She would keep bouncing up and down, or she would just keep on talking to her parents. When they were only fifteen minutes away, Lily began to get even more nervous than before.  
  
"What if I fail? What if people hate me? What if I'm too ugly to make friends?"  
  
That was the last stage for Petunia. She couldn't stand it anymore. "OH SHUT UP LILY! You know you're too smart, you know no one will hate you, and for crying out loud, you're FREAKIN GEORGEOUS TO MOST GUYS!"  
  
Everyone fell silent at that last comment. Lily looked like she could start crying with happiness, and her parents were in total shock.  
  
"Oh Petunia! Thank You!"  
  
"Er.sure? Now get off me."  
  
Lily had leapt at Petunia in the car and started hugging her, only seconds after the outburst. They both, for those few seconds, looked like they were going to get along, but it didn't last long.  
  
"You're still a total FREAK! Now you're going to get out and go meet the rest of your FREAK friends, when we get there."  
  
Everyone knew Lily was quite hurt, but Lily just turned around, and looked back out the window without another word. A good ten minutes later, they were at King's Cross, and loading Lily's trunk, and Alkik's cage onto a trolley. They rolled the trolley up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. After saying their good-bye's, and all of Lily's promises to owl her mother twice a week, Lily's parents left to go find Petunia. Lily just stared at the wall for a minute. It was only half past ten, and she still had a half hour before the train left.  
  
"Well.here goes." And with that, Lily ran at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, only to come out of the other side of the wall at platform nine and three-quarters.  
  
"Wow!" Lily was breathless. "The Hogwarts Express? That must be the name." With that, Lily took off, and found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She had been right. There were very few people there so far, so she just lugged her trunk and Alkik's cage into her compartment, and sat down. She marveled at the splendor of the place. It was nothing like the trains she had ridden before, and she liked it quite a bit. Lily figured she wasn't really likely to meet anyone anytime soon, so she pulled out Quidditch Through the Ages. She really thought that quidditch sounded like a great sport, and was really interested in the chaser position.  
  
When Lily finally looked up, and put the book down, she found that nearly two hours had gone by. Just then Lily heard quite a bit of giggling coming from outside her compartment, and then someone knocked on the door. Immediately, Lily opened the door, anxious to make friends. She opened the door, to see three girls.  
  
"Is this compartment full? We sort of need a place to sit." The closest girl asked.  
  
"Sure, come on in." Lily was amazed at how much the three girls were alike. They all had so much about each other that was the same, yet everything was so different.  
  
The girl, who first asked to come in, held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Allison Sears." Allison had dirty blonde hair that was a few inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were a blue-gray, and Lily could see them twinkle with mischief. She was about 4' 8", and was quite skinny. All in all, she was very pretty.  
  
"Lily Evans." Lily said, extending her hand as well.  
  
"Great. These are my friends." Allison gestured to them, and in turn, they introduced themselves.  
  
"Katie Grilliot." Katie was also blonde, but her hair was snot quite as dark. She had a great smile, and her eyes were a blue-green. She was also quite skinny, and was about 4' 9". Lily found that she liked Katie quite a bit also, and Katie seemed to be the nicest of the group.  
  
Then the final girl held out her hand. "Hannah Santino." Hannah had the blondest hair out of the group. Her eyes were a crystal-blue, and Lily could see the same mischief she saw in Allison's. When Hannah smiled, Lily knew she'd have at least ten guys fall for that alone. She was the skinniest out of the three, and about 4' 6".  
  
"It's nice to meet you all!" Lily cheered.  
  
"So are you a first year Lily?" Katie asked. She was very into getting to know who could be in her house.  
  
"Yep. How about all of you?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Three voices echoed around the compartment, and they all burst out laughing at once.  
  
"So what house do you all want to be in?" Allison asked, once they all calmed down.  
  
"Gryffindor!" This time it was all four of them, and this caused them to laugh even harder than before.  
  
Allison was laughing so hard, that she rolled off her seat and fell on the floor, causing even more laughter. Hannah soon followed suit, and was even rolling around. In the process of this, nobody even noticed three heads poke in to see what the commotion was about. Fortunately, Lily did see them all poke back out, and attempted recovery. So Allison, Hannah, and Katie continued on with their laughter, and just watched Lily walk to the door.  
  
Lily was having trouble keeping a straight face. It was so hard after seeing their confused expressions. Lily opened the door, and peered out at the three boys. "W-Would you l-like to c-come in?" She said all of this through stifled laughs.  
  
A boy with sandy blonde hair, and chocolate-brown eyes, answered her first. "Is it safe?" he joked.  
  
At this, Lily burst out laughing, and Hannah came to her rescue. "Sure it is, we won't bite." And with that, she beckoned them all in, and flashed her smile.  
  
Allison had gotten up by now, but was crying from laughing so hard, and was leaning on Katie's shoulder, who seemed to have calmed down.  
  
"Allison, snap out of it!" Katie said, shoving Allison off her shoulder, and this seemed to calm her down. Lily was just having trouble figuring out how.  
  
The boys were all, checking out the girls, and what damage their laughter did, or would have done to the compartment. Eventually after a few minutes of silence, the tallest of the three, introduced him self.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black." Sirius was tall, and well built. He was about 5'1" to be exact. He had black hair that came down to his shoulders, and warm gorgeous gray eyes.  
  
Then the next boy stepped forward, and stuck out his hand to Lily. "James Potter." He said. James had very untidy jet-black hair, and black glasses, that hid his sapphire-blue eyes. He was also well built, and was about 5' even. Lily actually found him to be quite attractive.  
  
Finally, the boy that Lily and Hannah had spoken to before stepped forward. "Remus-", but he didn't get to finish.  
  
"Lupin, right?" Allison had cut him off.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall told me about you. My name is Allison Sears." Allison answered all of this with a very large grin, and she held out her hand to Remus, who took it and shook.  
  
"Well I didn't think we'd meet this soon." Everyone noticed, that he to had on a huge grin.  
  
"Nope. Neither did I."  
  
"Well.now that you two have become acquainted." Hannah felt it necessary to cut in. She even looked a bit scared, as did Katie. "My name is Hannah Santino."  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"And I'm Katie Grilliot."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sirius said this to both Katie and Hannah, but he seemed to look at Hannah a bit more, before turning to look at Allison.  
  
The seven of them continued on with their conversations ranging from classes, to houses, to quidditch (Lily was quite interested in what everyone had to say about this topic), to mischief. Allison, Sirius, Hannah, and Remus, turned out to seem more interested in this subject. At the one point when the lady with the food cart came by, nearly the whole cart was bought out. Sirius and Allison had at least twenty chocolate frogs each. Lily really didn't understand all the different candies. So while the boys dug in, the girls all had a fun time messing with the candy, and explaining it to Lily.  
  
When there was only about ten minutes left, they all wished each other luck, and prayed they all got into Gryffindor, which is where they all wanted to go.  
  
The girls watched the guys leave, and then they all began changing into their school robes. After they all had changed, and packed the remainder of sweets and other items back into their trunks (Allison, Hannah, and Katie had brought theirs with them), they all just sat back and began to talk, when the train slowed, and stopped.  
  
"Good Luck," they all said as they stepped out of their compartment. Lily was terrified, as were the others. They were all thinking the same thing. `What if I'm in a different house?' Soon enough they were at the doors of the train. "Here goes," and with that they all stepped off the train. 


	4. Time To Face The Truth

Chapter 4 ~*~ Time to face the truth  
  
As the four of them stepped off the train, they heard a voice. "Firs' years o'er 'ere please!" Lily blinked suddenly realizing that that was about the sixth or seventh deja vu she's had that day, but once again she shrugged it off. The girls were walking side by side, going from Lily (left), to Hannah, to Allison, to Katie (right), when three others, linked arms with them from behind.  
  
"How are you three lovely ladies doing today?"  
  
"James, you saw us fifteen minutes ago!" Katie had to shout, since she was at the other end, but he got the message all the same.  
  
They were now lined up (from left to right), Lily, James, Hannah, Sirius, Allison, Remus, and Katie. They all chatted as they walked along, and when they reached the voice that had been calling the first years, they all immediately stopped in their tracks. Well actually, Remus and Allison were about to keep going, but since they were all linked together, they were stuck to the spot.  
  
"Why, hello Hagrid!" Allison had broken the silence.  
  
"Hello Alli, Remus." He said nodded to them both before continuing, "I'm glad to see you've made friends, especially with each other."  
  
"Us to." Remus replied. "Guy's, this is Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid, meet Lily, James, Hannah, Sirius, and Katie. You obviously already know Alli and me." Remus pointed to everyone, as he went down the line. Allison flinched when he called her `Alli', but no one noticed.  
  
"Nice to meet ya all, now faller me!"  
  
All the first years continued to follow Hagrid, and the chained line followed in the back.  
  
"You guys know him?" Sirius said.  
  
"Yes. Why? What's wrong?" Allison seemed to think Sirius had something against him, but he caught it in time.  
  
"Nothing is wrong! I swear! He's just, well, really tall."  
  
"Yes, well, he's half giant actually." Remus said this in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Really?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yep, always has been, and told him the first time I met him." Allison seemed glad to reply to this question.  
  
"So when did you meet him, Allison?" Lily asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Er.well." Allison started, but Remus chose to nudge her in the side right then, and fortunately only Katie saw. Allison caught both of their worried glances, but being her daring self, ignored them. "I had to come here for a summer visit."  
  
"Why's that?" Now James decided to join in.  
  
"Well.I.er.I had to work out a small problem."  
  
"So what was the problem?" Of coarse Sirius had to jump in now.  
  
Immediately Hannah, Katie, and Remus froze in the spot, with complete worry edged in their faces. Allison was just as white as they were, and began stuttering. "I.I.I-I.I was." but right then Hagrid called them over, and they dropped the subject. Allison, along with Katie, Remus, and Hannah, let out a sigh or relief. Katie and Hannah knew how much Allison hated to lie to her friends, and they hated to see her lie when she did. She would feel so bad afterwards.  
  
They all unchained themselves, and walked out of the clump of trees they had been walking through, to come out at a lake with a few dozen rowboats. "Now no more than four to a boat!" At this they all separated. The boys were going one way and the girls another. Allison kept quickly glancing over at Lily.  
  
"Hey Remus?" Katie had caught one of her glances and had a plan. "Could you come here a sec?"  
  
"Alright, I'm coming!" He yelled back over to their boat.  
  
Now Hannah had caught a glance, and knew what was going on. "Hey Lily?" She was now determined to help out.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Er.could you switch boats with Remus? Please! It's really important!"  
  
"Sure Hannah. I don't see why not." So Lily got out, and headed over to the boy's boat, feeling slightly hurt.  
  
"Hey Remus."  
  
"Hey Lily."  
  
"They want us to switch boats for some reason."  
  
"Alright. Tell the guys, okay?"  
  
"Sure, all right. See you in a bit."  
  
"Yep. See you!" So they both worked their way over to the opposite boats they were in before. Lily got to the boys first, and Remus to the girls seconds later. Once they were both in their new seating, the boats began to propel themselves through the water.  
  
"So.who's your new friend James? Sirius?" Lily had motioned to a short, fat, rat-faced boy, who had joined their boat.  
  
"The name is Peter Pettigrew." He said.  
  
"He beat me to answering." Was James's answer.  
  
"Same here." Sirius replied, or rather scowled. He didn't appear to like Peter much.  
  
"So why did you two switch?" James asked.  
  
"Well, Allison was looking really scared, or nervous because she." but then Lily was interrupted.  
  
Sirius looked up at this. No that's an understatement; he jolted straight up in his seat. "What happened to Allison?"  
  
"Well, if you'd listen Sirius, maybe you'd hear the rest." Now Sirius was silent and all ears. "Wow, you really like her, don't you?"  
  
"As a friend. Now continue."  
  
"All right, well anyways. The other four of them seem to know something about her that we don't, and they wanted to talk. It's just a guess though."  
  
"No." James said. "It sound's pretty close to me. And Sirius buddy, you really do like her, don't you?"  
  
"AS.A.FRIEND!" Now Sirius was turning dark red, and he spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other boat, Allison wasn't doing quite as well as the others.  
  
"You guys!" Allison was pleading with her two best friends. "Why did you have to ask him over here?"  
  
"Because we want to know some more, and I'm sure he does to!" Katie was determined to get Allison back to her usual self.  
  
"What do I want to know?" Remus had just arrived, and had raised his eyebrows as he asked this question.  
  
"Nothing." Allison mumbled.  
  
"Doesn't sound like nothing to me." Remus replied, throwing a dazzling smile. Then he turned to face Hannah and Katie. "So I assume you all know my secret." Katie and Hannah nodded, both with smiles on their faces.  
  
"And you're sure you don't mind?"  
  
"Yep, were sure." Katie said. "All three of us." Even Allison had to smile, and in seeing this, Remus grabbed her hand, in a best friend manner, and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"You'll be fine. You've got the three of us always as backup though, if you ever need it."  
  
"Thank you Remus." And the first thing she did, was hug him. At first Remus was a bit stunned, but then he hugged her back.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"You to guys. I wouldn't even be here if you had ditched me when I told you." Allison immediately gave Katie and Hannah a hug, just like she did Remus.  
  
"Oh, you know us.always glad to help." Hannah had to snort at her own comment. It brought back memories of cooking and games, where they would ditch one another so they wouldn't have to clean.  
  
"So we're all happy then?" Remus asked.  
  
"No. What are we going to tell Lily, James, and Remus?" Katie asked.  
  
"Well we could make up lies and hide it." One look at Hannah and Katie told him that that was definitely the wrong thing to say. Allison looked close to tears after this, and Remus had no idea why.  
  
"Er.Remus?" Katie started.  
  
"Yeah?" He had tried to comfort her, as Allison was slightly paling more and more each second.  
  
"Allison has no problem lying to enemies, parents, teachers, etc., but she takes huge guilt when she lies to her friends. She hasn't told a lie to a friend in four years." Katie said.  
  
"Really, Allison?" Remus asked her sympathetically. He was just watching her while she paled, and she just looked up enough to nod.  
  
"Why does she take it so hard? Lying I mean." Remus whispered, looking right at Katie for an explanation. When Hannah started talking, he turned to face her.  
  
"Four years ago was the last time she lied, because of what the lie led to. Her and her best friend got in an argument because Allison didn't tell her something, and her friend stormed out of the house. Allison ran out after her, but her friend was running across the street. She didn't see the car coming, and.well. died." Hannah finished up there, and immediately looked at Allison. "I'm surprised she let's you call her Alli. That's what her best friend called her, and most people who call her that cause her to break down. The ones that don't, usually comfort her. You are one of the lucky few." Remus had to smile at this, but when he looked at Allison it quickly faded. She had gone so white and she looked so tired.  
  
"Allison?" Hannah asked.  
  
No Answer  
  
"Alli?" Remus asked again.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Remus. What?"  
  
"Are you alright, Allison?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Katie."  
  
"Hey guys. Look! It's the castle!" Hannah yelled anxiously, not to mention wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Good observation Hannah!" Remus snorted.  
  
"Hey!" and she hit him playfully, on the arm.  
  
As they got closer and closer to the docks, Allison got more and more nervous, and everyone could tell.  
  
"Allison?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you absolutely sure your all right?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." But she failed to prove that the minute she stepped out of the boat. She stood there for a second, and when she went to take a step forward, her knees gave and she collapsed.  
  
"Allison!" Katie shrieked, as Remus jumped forward and caught her just before she hit the ground.  
  
"Why me.why me."  
  
"Why you what?" he asked.  
  
"Katie? Hannah? You can go ahead."  
  
"You sure?" Katie said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right. Come on Hannah." So they set off and found a very worried Lily, James, and Sirius.  
  
"So guys, how was your boat ride?" Katie asked as they approached the door.  
  
"Pretty good. So how is Allison?" Sirius sounded like he would die if they didn't tell him, but yet they knew they couldn't.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hannah asked calmly. You could see her eyes just daring him to continue, but the giant doors, which were opening before them, interrupted her. "Where are Remus and Allison?" Hannah whispered this part to Katie.  
  
"Allison was pretty tired. I'm sure they're coming Hannah. Just give them a bit more time." Katie whispered back.  
  
Truth be told, Allison was awfully worn out, and Remus was just plain worried about her.  
  
"Alli?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Why you what?"  
  
"We should get going." Allison tried to stand back up, and almost fell over again, but Remus helped her. He pulled her left arm over his shoulders, and put his right arm around her back to help steady her.  
  
"Well, we do want to get sorted." He added.  
  
This put a smile on her face. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
"You scared?"  
  
"No, I'm terrified!"  
  
"I don't blame you." He said laughing. They had reached the base of the stone steps, and it was taking them a while to get up the fifty stone steps.  
  
"You're the one who seems so scared about it, why aren't you worried?"  
  
"Because I'm to worried about my friend right now to care."  
  
"Really?" Her face lit up in a big grin when he said that to her.  
  
"Yep. You're the only other person I've met like me, and you're a good friend I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much Remus. You've been a great help to me. This would be so much harder on my own."  
  
"Well, you're not on your own, so don't worry."  
  
"I could be."  
  
"Oh. Shut up!"  
  
"Sympathetic aren't you?"  
  
"Yep! I'm such a big help!"  
  
"You are, you know."  
  
"Thanks. We made it, look!" He nodded at the door, and began to kick it open. Once they slid inside, they saw the rest of the first years going through another set of doors. The two of them hurried as quick as they could across the dimly lit hall. It was a bit hard considering Remus was still helping Allison, but they made it, and slipped into the room, behind the rest of the first years.  
  
"Where have you two been!" Hannah would have yelled this, but she would have gotten the whole halls attention, and that wouldn't be the best thing.  
  
"It took me a while to get up Han. Sorry if we worried you."  
  
"No it's fine. It's just, the five of us were about to have a hippogriff if you didn't show."  
  
"Five?" Allison asked.  
  
"Yes, five. Sirius is way to obsessive when it comes to you. He'd probably have a horntail, rather then a hippogriff."  
  
They all had to laugh at this, but stopped when they began to hear a song. They looked up to see a battered old hat, sitting on a three-legged stool in front of the teacher's table. A flap in the brim had opened as a mouth, and it was actually singing.  
  
I welcome all the young and new  
  
And remember all the old  
  
I recommend you come to me  
  
If you want your true house told  
  
Gryffindor was wise and brave  
  
And valued true at heart  
  
While Hufflepuff always preferred  
  
Loyalty from the start  
  
Ravenclaw had a picky choice  
  
And preferred the wise over some  
  
While Slytherins are power-drawn  
  
And darkness is what may come  
  
So I'm the sorting hat you see  
  
I know where you belong  
  
No matter, how long I take  
  
I've never yet been wrong  
  
At the end of this, everyone burst into applause. Even Remus let go of Allison for a few seconds so she could clap, but had to catch her again when she started to drop. By now the rest of the group had noticed the two, and had mingled their way over to Remus, Hannah, and Allison.  
  
"Oh My God! Allison, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes Lily, I'm fine." She had managed a smile after all that had happened so far.  
  
"Allison! Are you alright!" Sirius said. He had noticed how she was clinging to Remus for support.  
  
Allison had to blush, no one knew, but she sort of had a small thing for Sirius. She first hoped to at least get the kind of friendship she had with Remus, Katie, and Hannah, with him. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't have a horntail!" And with that, Hannah, Remus, and Allison burst out laughing. No one else had heard the joke, so they didn't really understand. But they were soon all jolted back to reality, when a stern looking witch began to call out names. Student after student sat on the stool and pulled the hat on their head.  
  
"Black, Sirius!" she called.  
  
"Luck." Allison said.  
  
"Thanks." He replied and walked of to the stool. The hat hadn't been on his head for more then five seconds, when it shouted "Gryffindor!" The gryffindor table cheered, and Sirius took his place at the table.  
  
A Kale Dean and Samantha Earl, were made the first Ravenclaws. Then it was Lily's turn. She had nervously sat down, and pulled the hat on. James was ready to jump up and down when the hat called out "Gryffindor!", but called against it since he was technically, just friends with her.  
  
After Katie too became a gryffindor, it was Remus's turn. He gently handed Allison over to James, before heading off to the stool.  
  
"Luck Remus." Allison said.  
  
He just smiled back at them. He was too nervous to speak. He sat on the stool, for almost a minute, before he was announced a "Gryffindor!"  
  
A few others, including a, Malfoy, Lucius who was sorted into Slytherin, went before James was called up. Hannah, being so much smaller then Allison, couldn't possibly hold her. So James asked an Allen Zabbi, to hold her for him. He gladly agreed, and James made his way to the stool. The hat had barley touched his head when it shouted "Gryffindor!" The table cheered, as it had done so many times before, and James sat down at the table. Two more students were sorted into Hufflepuff, and then it was Hannah's turn. She first gave Allison a quick hug, and then went and sat. All of her friends were tense. Especially Lily. She had talked to Hannah about this the most, and Hannah's parents were both in Ravenclaw. Everyone was still tense, when after a good five minutes the hat shouted "Rav.no. NO! Gryffindor!" Hannah practically sprinted to the table in pure joy.  
  
Allison was beginning to panic again. When she was her other friends, she felt much better then now. It figures, that she would have to be the last one called out of her friends. When her name was called, she thanked Allen for his help, and shakily made her way to the stool. When she put the hat on her head, she like Remus, waited for about a minute, before it finally called out."Gryffindor!"  
  
She didn't care how tired she was. She was so happy about being with all of her friends. She gave a shaky smile at Remus, who had saved her a seat next to him. She gladly took it and watched the rest of the sorting. One other girl was sorted into gryffindor. Her name was Rebecca Wella. Rebecca had shoulder length brown hair, and dark hazel eyes. She may have been pretty, but the other four girls cut her out of the running. She also had a really bitchy attitude, so no one really got along with her.  
  
When the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up. The hall was silent as he spoke. "I would like to remind you, that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and no student is to enter. I would also like to point out the Whomping Willow tree. It is very dangerous, and I suggest you all stay away if you wish to remain unscathed. Now just three words, Full Moon Duo!"  
  
Remus and Allison both froze. "He wouldn't.would he?" Allison asked Remus.  
  
"No. He wouldn't.I at least hope not."  
  
"Well dig in Remus. Sirius and James seem to be way ahead of you." Hannah said. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw the look of pure horror he showed at the fact that he was behind. He began stuffing his face, while Lily started a conversation with Allison, Katie, and Hannah. Dinner was going great when Sirius spoke up. "So Alli.what happened earlier?" Sirius immediately received three looks that clearly said wrong move. He looked over at Allison and noticed that she'd dropped her fork and was about to cry.  
  
"Allison?" He asked again, but she just stood up and ran out into the hall.  
  
"What did I do?" Sirius was clearly confused.  
  
"It's not your fault bud, you didn't know. Katie, Hannah? You want to explain what you can to them and I'll go help her?"  
  
"Sure Remus. Oh and the Password is willow, just in case."  
  
"Thanks Katie!" he shouted back, as he ran out of the hall after her.  
  
"Welcome!" she yelled back.  
  
"Hannah?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Er.yeah.I guess I should explain to you guys the situation." Hannah seemed quite upset about explaining it again, but she did so anyway.  
  
"Yes.I think you should. Please!" Sirius was ready to start pleading, but fortunately he didn't have to.  
  
Once again the story was explained, but Hannah started this time. "See, Allison, has no problem lying to parents, enemy's, teachers, etc., but she takes extreme guilt in lying to her friends."  
  
"Why is that?" Lily asked.  
  
"You don't want to know Lily, but we have to tell you or you'll never understand." Katie had jumped in now, and was telling the painful part this time.  
  
"Alright. Spill." This was James, simple and to the point.  
  
"Well.because of the guilt, she hasn't lied to any friend in four years." Hannah cut back in. "Sorry. I wanted to finish the easy part." They all laughed a bit.  
  
Now Katie decided to continue on with the rest of the story. "You see, four years ago, Allison lied to her best friend and they got into a large argument. Her best friend ran out the door, and of coarse Allison followed, but when she ran out all she saw was her best friend run across the street and get hit by a car. She died that day, and Allison takes the blame on her lying."  
  
"So How is it I made her cry?" Sirius was starting to feel really bad, but confused at the same time.  
  
"Her best friend was the only one who called her Alli. Every time anyone else calls her Alli, she breaks down in tears. There are few people who she lets call her that." Katie finished, a strange look of relief on her face.  
  
"Man.that's harsh." James looked sympathetic.  
  
"I know." Lily looked close to tears.  
  
"I'm such an arse!" Sirius was furious with himself. "Wait! Why does he get the lucky streak of calling her Alli and her not breaking down?"  
  
"Some people comfort her more then anything with that name. Remus is most likely the most comforting friend she's got now. More than Katie and I." Hannah had taken over now. Katie's voice was getting weak.  
  
"I know I'm pushing, but why?" Lily they would not answer her entirely, but she wanted to get out what she could.  
  
"Why is he more comforting?" Hannah repeated. "Well he knows what she's going through more then anyone else." She said once again.  
  
"This is too confusing for tonight. Let's go to bed and we'll carry on tomorrow night." James stifled a yawn after he said that, and they all stood up, and headed up to gryffindor tower.  
  
Halfway there, they were stopped by the new poltergeist, Peeves, who was saying something about "Ickkle werewolves wandering the halls." Once he left, they almost immediately ran into Remus and Allison. Allison did look a bit better, and sounded like Remus was doing a great job getting her there. She was laughing.  
  
Before the rest of the group had caught up with the two, Remus definitely had his work cut out for him. Allison wasn't the easiest person you could get to admit her feelings.  
  
"Allison! Allison wait!" Remus said. He was sprinting in the same direction as her after she had left the hall, trying to keep up.  
  
"Allison! Please!" at the last word she stopped.  
  
When Remus reached her, he could see that this had really hurt her, and could take some time. "Alli?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"N-no." Allison stuttered, and she looked like she was trying to keep from crying.  
  
Remus put his arm around her shoulders for comfort. "It's gonna be fine. You've got Katie, Hannah, and I to help you. Not to mention, if Lily, James, and Sirius don't accept you, then they're not true friends." After this she did seem to relax a bit more, but she also still seemed close to tears. "Alli?"  
  
"Why me?" Allison had resorted to mumbling to herself.  
  
"Why you what Alli? Please. Just tell me." Now Remus had turned to stand in front of her, and had his hands on her shoulders. "Alli, look at me. This isn't going to get any better if you hide everything."  
  
"I.I guess you're right. Remember the best friend that.that."  
  
"Yes, I do." He could see she didn't like to go on, so he quickly covered up that part for her.  
  
"Right. Well that's the night I got bit. I saw the car come, and her there, and as the accident occurred, I remembered everything that we'd ever done together. I lost it when I saw her fall, and I.I.I ran." she said this last part in complete disbelief. "I just bolted. There was this old shack in the woods behind my house. I knew we were forbidden to be in there after dark, but I didn't care. I had just lost my best friend. Nothing mattered. I kept running till I got to the shack. When I opened the door though, I saw a boy, but as I looked closer I saw what he really was. A werewolf. I tried to run, but he bit my ankle before I could slam the door shut again. My life changed completely that day." When she stopped, she started to cry. Remus just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. 'How can I tell her?' This was all he could think at first, before he gave in to telling her the truth.  
  
"Alli? I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? What did you do?"  
  
"Do you remember what the boy looked like?" Remus began to get nervous.  
  
"Actually, yes. Why?"  
  
"Imagine him to be eleven now, and look at me."  
  
"He would look, j-just like you."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I can remember that night the most, more then any other, because I bit someone else. Forgive me?"  
  
"It's not your fault. You couldn't control yourself when you transformed." Then something happened, that Remus hadn't expected. Allison smiled larger then he'd seen all day, since they got off the train. She also engulfed him in a big hug, and Remus being his sweet, sensitive self, just hugged her back. "Thank you Remus Lupin. Thank you."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"I've wanted to know who that boy was since the day I got bit."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"So I could thank him." She was beaming now.  
  
"Why would you want to thank him? All the pain it causes you. You've got to live with it."  
  
"Yes, but I found my true friends, and I realized that I would still be friends with people who didn't like me much if it didn't happen." Now both of them were wearing huge grins. "See my point?"  
  
"I'm glad you see it that way. I've heard of people almost killing themselves over this, but you seem to have found the brighter side."  
  
"I suppose." So Remus offered Allison his arm, which she turned down saying she wanted to try walking on her own for a bit. Remus just shrugged his shoulders, and they began to navigate their way through the school to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
About halfway there they ran into the rest of the group. Allison had a big smile on her face, and everyone seemed to notice.  
  
"So. Are you feeling better Allison?"  
  
"Yep. Thanks for asking, Lily." Then Allison caught a look at Sirius who was off to the side with his head down.  
  
James caught her glancing at him, and pulled her aside. "He feels like it's his fault you were upset."  
  
"Oh. Really?"  
  
"Er.yes."  
  
"Well then. Hey Sirius!"  
  
"Huh?" Sirius looked up from the floor, to see who yelled his name.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"S-sure. What about?"  
  
"Earlier actually. Walk me to the tower?"  
  
"Sure." This time it was Sirius that held out his arm, and he escorted her to the tower.  
  
"So, Remus. What did you two talk about?" James had on a sly smile that showed his curiosity.  
  
"Oh.that. Well not much. I'm sure she'll tell you if she would like you to know."  
  
"Fine. Hey, Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Can I walk you to the tower?"  
  
Lily's face lit up with a bright smile. "Why thank you James." So Lily accepted his offered arm, and they continued down the hall.  
  
"So Remus, what did you two talk about in that half hour?"  
  
"Do you have to know Hannah?"  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
"The night she got bit by the werewolf."  
  
"WHAT! But she's never even told Hannah or I that." Katie seemed a bit annoyed with this.  
  
"Really? I'm.er.sorry? I didn't know. I'm also kind of glad though."  
  
"Why's that?" Hannah's curiosity was getting the better of her.  
  
"Well we.er.also talked about the little boy that bit her."  
  
"And?" Katie asked.  
  
"And.who it was."  
  
"Okay Remus. Now you have to say it. My curiosity is going to kill me, and unlike cats, I don't have nine lives." Hannah's eyes were lit with curiosity and mischief.  
  
"Password." They had reached the portrait of the fat lady (A prefect had explained it to them at dinner).  
  
"Willow.Come on Remus. Please tell us. We want to help her out as well." Katie was starting to get impatient as well.  
  
"It was me, alright! She told me about the night she was bit, and it fit my worst memory of being in my stage." Remus looked down at his shoes feeling completely guilty. "Please don't hold this against me."  
  
"Did you really?" Katie asked. "And we won't hold this against you."  
  
"Yes, it's true. Now I'm going to bed. Night Hannah, Katie."  
  
"Night." They both said, and they headed off to bed.  
  
"Hey guys." Remus said as he entered the dorm.  
  
"Hey Remus." James said, "So. Do you maybe like Allison?" James glanced at a nervous Sirius.  
  
"Just as a friend. We.er.have a lot in common." Remus looked at Sirius and saw him relax a bit. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"I'm sure. Sirius, do you have a thing for her?"  
  
"I well, I guess I like her a bit more then the other three." He blushed deep red as he said this. "Ask James who he thinks is hot. He might tell you, but I couldn't get him to spill."  
  
"James. Do you have a thing for a certain red-head named Lily Evans?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"The staring was a good hint."  
  
"Oh, oops! Well I think she's gorgeous, but from what I've heard the other girls say she doesn't see that in herself."  
  
"YOU'RE KIDDING! They're all gorgeous. All four of them!" Sirius had just jumped in again.  
  
"No kidding." Remus said rolling his eyes, but no one caught it.  
  
Just as James was about to reply, the short, rat-faced boy, from the boat, entered.  
  
"Hello. I'm Peter Pettigrew." He held out his hand to Remus, having already met Sirius and James.  
  
"Remus Lupin." Remus shook his hand, but got a bad feeling in doing so.  
  
"So I couldn't help but overhear the last part of your conversation."  
  
"Well, do you mind if I join in this conversation?"  
  
"And?" Sirius sneered, and Peter flinched but ignored it.  
  
"Not at all!" James said. Sirius was about to object, but James shot him a look.  
  
"So what do you think of the girls then Peter?" Remus asked kindly.  
  
"Well I personally like the three blondes." Sirius and Remus stiffened at this, but it went unnoticed.  
  
"Really? Which one do you like the most?" James asked. Peter didn't notice the mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Well.I wouldn't mind getting to know that Allison Sears girl, or Alli as I heard some of you call her at dinner, a little better. If you know what I mean." When he finished saying that, Sirius looked quite a bit angry, but Remus was livid.  
  
"You little." but he didn't finish that sentence, because while Remus was about to tackle Peter, James tackled Remus first.  
  
"Remus calm down! I'm sure we can work this out!" Sirius said.  
  
"Let go of me, James!" James had pinned Remus's arms behind his back and was holding onto him, to keep him from tackling Peter.  
  
"Let Go!"  
  
"No way Remus. You're likely to kill!"  
  
"Maybe I'll just go now." Peter said, before bolting out the door.  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
"Remus, cut it out!" James yelled, but with that, Remus turned around, hit James over the head, and bolted out the door, with Sirius on his tail, and James bringing up the rear.  
  
Remus ran straight at Peter in the common room and tackled him.  
  
"REMUS! Get off of him!" And just then Sirius pulled Remus off Peter in a second and was holding him back.  
  
"Sirius! Let me go. I'll kill him! Or just possibly fill him with immense pain, but you get my point!"  
  
"Remus, I'm angry to, but chill!"  
  
By now the whole common room was watching, and the four girls had come down the dormitory stairs to see what was going on.  
  
Remus turned around to stare at Sirius. "Chill? You want me to chill!" He shouted at him.  
  
"R-Remus ." Sirius stuttered.  
  
"WHAT!" Remus was livid, and shouting.  
  
"Your eyes! They're yellow and glowing!"  
  
Remus ignored this and turned back on Peter. All four girls could see his eyes glow brighter as he spoke, and they were full of hatred toward Peter. "If you lay a SINGLE hand on her, I swear I'll kill you." He said all of this through gritted teeth; the last few words were barley above a whisper. He then glanced at James and Sirius, before bolting up the stairs up to his dormitory. 


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 5 ~*~ The truth comes out  
  
"James? James!" Lily practically yelled over to him. "What happened to Remus?"  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" Allison asked him.  
  
James and Sirius both glanced at Allison, then Peter, the stairs to the dormitory, then to each other. "Er.well ya see. Remus got a bit.um.angry at our roomy Peter." James said.  
  
"Well we got that part." Katie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. So tell us why he got mad. Please!" Hannah practically begged.  
  
Sirius looked over at Allison before answering. "You don't want to know." Everyone noticed how he was directing his answer to mainly her.  
  
"Why don't I?" Allison asked. She knew he had directed it towards her.  
  
"Well I was quite mad at Peter as well actually, but Remus was livid. He values your friendship over most things Allison. I just want to make sure you realize that."  
  
"Really?" Allison looked happy for a few seconds, before she remembered the argument. "So what made the two of you mad?"  
  
Sirius looked at James and nodded. "We were.well.talking about you four, and pestering Remus about what happened, when Peter came in. He sort of joined our conversation, and then he brought up the topic of if any of us liked you guys." James stopped there for a minute for comments.  
  
"We're flattered, really, but please finish explaining." Lily said. She was a little anxious to hear the rest.  
  
"Right. Well then we asked Peter if he liked any of you and he said he would like to get to know you," he nodded to Allison, "a little bit more, if we knew what he meant."  
  
At this, Katie and Hannah's eyes got wide, and their skin paled when they looked at Allison's expression. Her eyes had turned a bright purple, and were glowing, but barely. "HE WHAT!" Allison yelled.  
  
"Allison! Your eyes! Let's go before anyone notices!" Katie hissed, while shoving Allison and Hannah up the stairs to the dormitory. Once they reached the inside of the room, all three girls bolted for the mirror.  
  
"No, No, No, No! Did the guys notice them change?" Allison was panicking now, and it caused them to glow even brighter. "Did Lily notice?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Lily had appeared in the room as Allison had asked the questions. "No, the boys didn't notice, they were glaring at Peter."  
  
"Thank God! They would tell Remus, and then there would be trouble." Hannah exclaimed.  
  
"You guys mind telling me what's going on here?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Come on, you can trust me."  
  
"Alli.she'll find out soon enough." Remus had appeared in the doorway. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure Remus, come on in." Allison said. Hannah scooted over on her bed, and Remus sat down next to her.  
  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Lily was getting annoyed with the secrets.  
  
"It's your call Allison." Katie said.  
  
"Remus's call as well." Hannah said in a matter-of-fact tone. "She tells so does he."  
  
"No. I don't care if she tells. It's my fault she has to decide in the first place." Remus said. "Yours, not mine Alli."  
  
"Remus, it's not your fault." Hannah said sympathetically. "We've seen Allison in her stage, and we know you can't control yourself."  
  
"Thanks Hannah." Remus said, with a small smile.  
  
"Anytime." She gave him a hug and then turned to Allison. "So. Are you gonna tell them?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yes." Allison sighed. "Could you go and get James and Sirius please?"  
  
"Sure." And so Katie got up and ran out the door. She returned a few minutes later with James and Sirius. Then out of nowhere, Peter popped his head in the door.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sirius spat.  
  
When everyone saw Peter walk in, they all turned over to look at Remus and Allison. Everyone could see his or her faces, and everyone could see what was happening. Happening to their eyes.  
  
When they looked at Remus, they saw he was completely livid, and his eyes were glowing bright yellow like before. Then Allison was completely different. Everyone saw complete fear mixed with hatred, and her eyes were glowing a bright purple. Immediately, Remus ran at Peter, only to have James and Sirius, tackle him. While everyone was watching this, Peter had snuck around to Allison's bed and sat down next to her. The look in his eyes terrified her. It was a look of wanting and lust.  
  
"Get away from me." Allison whispered. She was frozen to the spot.  
  
Peter ran a hand down her face before saying, "Purple eyes suit you." She slapped him, but he seemed to just be moiré intrigued. "Feisty I see." Allison tried to stand up, but Peter pulled her back down.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls had gone to get some help for Remus. James and Sirius were facing away from the beds, while Remus was facing them. He saw what Peter was doing, and was trying to say something, but James held his hand over his mouth to keep him from cursing. Remus was forced to sit by and watch. His eyes were burning from glowing with anger. He could see the expression on Allison's face and how her eyes began to glow more and more. He watched as Peter closed the curtains to her four-poster. Then he felt James and Sirius dragging him out of the room.  
  
"So James. Where do you reckon Peter is?"  
  
"I dunno. I thought he ran out when we tackled Remus."  
  
Remus started to toss around now, and the two were having trouble holding him, but they continued to drag him down the stairs.  
  
"So Allison. Now that all of your friends have left.let's talk." Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. When he kissed her, she shoved him away, and hit him over the head as hard as she could.  
  
"Why didn't I learn some hexes while I could have?" Allison said.  
  
"You tell me." Peter said. He was headed over to Allison, when she screamed. "Shut up!" He said, as he ran over and covered her mouth.  
  
"What was that Sirius?" James dropped his hand from Remus's mouth, and immediately Remus started yelling.  
  
"You dumbass! Peter is still up there with Allison! Let me go! Didn't you see how she was too scared to do anything?"  
  
"He.He's still up there?" Sirius stuttered. Then he and James dropped Remus and stared at the stairs.  
  
Remus didn't wait. He jumped up and sprinted up the stairs to her dorm. When he got there, his eyes were burning and he flung the door open. There, Peter had his hand over an anger-gaining Allison's mouth.  
  
"Oh No!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Oh No is right!" Sirius was in the doorway with James right behind him. Instantly, Sirius tackled Peter, with James not far behind.  
  
"Remus!" Allison flung her arms around his neck and just cried.  
  
"It's alright. Calm down." He felt so guilty for not helping.  
  
When she looked up at him, she saw something. "How did you get your eyes back to normal?" she asked. "I can never do that."  
  
"I've had practice. Here." He turned her around and covered her eyes with his hands. "Now just relax. You can't see anything, right?" she just nodded. "Alright. Do you feel angry or scared?"  
  
"Nope." She turned back around to face him as he removed his hands. "Are they still purple? I don't feel them glowing, but are they purple?"  
  
"Nope. Your all better." He smiled and then walked over to James and Sirius, who had tied up Peter. "Have fun?"  
  
"You bet." Sirius said. "You okay Allison?"  
  
"Yep. So Remus. Should I tell them now?"  
  
"Well since we're all here." Lily said, walking in with Katie and Hannah.  
  
Lily was suddenly engulfed in a hug from Allison, and the same happened to Sirius and James.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys. And if you hate me afterwards I'll understand."  
  
"Right?" Lily said, "Now I'm really confused."  
  
"You see.I'm a.I'm.I'm a." Allison trailed off as Remus put up a hand on her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes. She nodded and Remus continued instead of her. "We're," he put a lot of emphasis on that word and looked away from Allison, "both werewolves."  
  
"Yes, I'm a werewolf." Allison said this very quickly and dropped her head.  
  
"R-Really?" Lily stammered.  
  
"Yes Lily, really." Remus cut in sharply.  
  
"That is so.COOL!" Lily began jumping up and down on her bed.  
  
"Really!" Allison was starting to smile.  
  
"Remus! You're holding out on us! Why didn't you say anything before now? We've known you for TWO YEARS!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Er.it didn't seem important?" Remus suggested.  
  
"You thought we'd abandon you like Allison thought. Didn't you?" Sirius said in disbelief.  
  
"Er.well yes."  
  
"So Remus?" Hannah said changing the subject slightly.  
  
"Yeah Hannah?"  
  
"Why do your eyes glow?"  
  
"You guys don't know?" He asked in astonishment.  
  
"Nope." Katie said, "Although Allison freaked out pretty bad the first time it happened, which made them glow worse."  
  
"God that day was terrifying." Allison said, lying down on her bed with her head hanging off the end.  
  
"Well, you see. When a werewolf is extremely angry, or really scared, their eyes will glow. The more the feeling increases, the brighter they glow." He finished.  
  
"Well that's a relief. I thought it was dangerous." Allison said.  
  
"Well actually there's more." He trailed off.  
  
"There is?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes. You see, werewolves eyes glow a certain color depending on their gender." He sighed, not wanting to tell them, but he had to. "Normally males have red eyes, and females have silver."  
  
"But your ayes are yellow, and Allison's are purple." James cut in.  
  
"I know. It's because of power. A long time ago, a werewolf was infected with a potion. This potion is no longer known to mankind, so there is no antidote. It gave him extensive power, and the same went for the people he bit, and the people they bit, and so forth. I know there is a power the descendents possess and a prophecy to go with this, but the rest of the pages were missing from the book I looked in, and this book is one of a kind. There are no copies of it. That's why we have different eye colors than normal. We're descendents of him."  
  
"I don't buy this. You both coincidently are descendents of a super- werewolf. How is it both of you got bit by a descendent?" Sirius asked. He was getting really curios. Much like Hannah.  
  
"I.er.I'm the one who bit Allison. Four years ago actually." Remus mumbled this, but everyone caught it.  
  
"Dang Remus. This has got to be harder then you show." Lily said.  
  
"I think everyone has figured that by now." Remus said, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Well we should probably get to sleep. Night all." Lily said. "Oh, and you all know I'm just changing the subject, right?" she asked, causing everyone to laugh again.  
  
"Yeah. She's right." Remus said. "G'night Alli."  
  
"Night Remus." She gave him a hug before he left.  
  
Everybody said night to everyone and as the boys filed out, Sirius turned to Allison. "You sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks for asking," and she gave him a hug before he left as well.  
  
Katie and Allison saw Remus and Hannah hug, and James and Lily hug before they were all out, but decided against saying anything. They were closing the door when Sirius ran in.  
  
"Forgot to remove Peter. To bad he was unconscious. Your story would have made him die of shock." Sirius laughed, as he dragged Peter out.  
  
Soon everyone was in his or her own dorm and falling fast asleep. Just as Lily was about to fall asleep, she saw Rebecca come in and get ready for bed, but didn't want to scare her, so didn't say anything. Peter didn't come into his dorm until he was sure his three roomies were sleeping, and he left before Remus woke up.  
  
It had been a long first day. 


	6. School Begins

Chapter 6 ~*~ School Begins  
  
The next day, Lily woke up at five in the morning. At first she just lied their thinking about her new school and friends, but within ten minutes, she was up and getting ready. By half past five, Lily had dressed in her school robed, and pulled her hair back into a braided ponytail. She grabbed her bag and a German novel, and made her way down to the common room.  
  
Once Lily had placed herself on a couch by the fire and opened her book to start reading, someone sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey James." She said without looking up.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" He asked, slightly disappointed.  
  
Lily chose to close her book before answering. "Well Remus would most likely ask, Sirius would lounge, and you don't smell like a girl. You smell worse." She put on an innocent smile and just sat there.  
  
"Well you got me there." He just smiled back. "So what cha reading there?"  
  
"Oh, a German novel." She pulled the book out and held it out to him.  
  
"It's in German!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"How do you read it?"  
  
"I know German."  
  
"Y-you know German? What else do you know?"  
  
"I know German, Hebrew, Italian, and I'm working on Roman."  
  
" You're only eleven, and you know three other languages!" He was dumbstruck.  
  
"Er.yeah.so.what's the scoop on Remus and Allison?" Lily was keen on changing the subject at the time.  
  
"He claims just to be really close friends."  
  
"Alright. I was just wondering and you guys sounded like you would know."  
  
"So you guys haven't talked about us? We blurt about talking about you, and you leave us hanging?" he stared at her as she just sat there and laughed. 'God she's gorgeous' he thought to himself, before adding a sarcastic, "Oh I'm just so flattered," and then joined in on the laughing.  
  
This just caused the both of them to laugh harder, and they continued o for a good five minutes, before both of them recovered. The two of them stayed there in front of the fire talking for a good hour, before their friends began filing into the common room.  
  
Katie was first to comedown, and she joined them in their conversation on Quidditch. Soon all seven of the members of the group had grouped around the couch, and were talking about none other then Quidditch.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna head to breakfast. It's half past seven, and I don't want to be late." Hannah said, checking her watch.  
  
"Finally! Time for food!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, we're coming to." Katie said. So she and Allison stood up and exited through the portrait hole, behind Hannah and Sirius.  
  
"Well we should probably go too, I guess." Lily stood up, and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Just wait for us Lil!" James called, as he and Remus ran to get their bags.  
  
Ten minutes later, the three of them had joined the others in the great hall, where a stern looking witch, with her hair in a tight bun, was passing out their schedules.  
  
"Ugh! History of Magic first!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"I heard it was a real bore, but a good class to sleep through." James said.  
  
"I know James. That's the point of saying Ugh!"  
  
"Well sorry Katie, the queen of us all!"  
  
"I like that title. Thank You!"  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny you two." Remus said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I know!" they both said at once, causing the table to stare at the group of laughing first years.  
  
"So off to class now I guess." Lily said, jumping up out of her seat.  
  
"Woah Lil, what's the rush?" James asked.  
  
"First class!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
"You can't seriously want to go to class Lil." Allison said.  
  
"I do, but I don't know about little Sirius Black here." She pointed at Sirius who was staring at Allison, with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus said with an amused smile. "Sirius!"  
  
"Wha-What? Oh." Sirius turned a bright red, and began to pack up his books for class, keeping his face down.  
  
"Sirius! Stop hiding your face. We can all see its resemblance to a tomato!" Remus fell off his seat laughing when he finished talking, and soon after Allison and Hannah followed suit.  
  
"Shut it Remus!" he snapped. "I'm going to class. Bye."  
  
"Wait! I'm coming!" Allison yelled. So the three of them headed off to class.  
  
History of Magic lived up to it's reputation, and the only two people who stayed awake for at least the first half of class, were Lily and a Slytherin with black greasy hair, that they soon learned to go by the name of Severus Snape. Hannah dozed off on Remus's shoulder, while Remus remained awake enough to take notes. Sirius fell asleep five minutes into class, and Allison spent the first half of class trying to keep him awake before dozing off her self. Katie got half of her notes done before she gave up and leaned back in her chair. James spent the class staring into space, or dozing off. When the bell finally rang, Remus reluctantly woke Hannah up, who was the only one the bell hadn't woken. She looked slightly embarrassed at where she woke up, not to mention who woke her.  
  
"Er.sorry Remus."  
  
"No big Hannah. Let's get to Transfiguration before we're late."  
  
"Right. First day here and all." So she packed up her things and they left the class and headed for Transfiguration.  
  
Transfiguration went by rather quickly, and James seemed to find it quite easy. They were turning matches into needles and then back again, and James just sat there, holding his wand pointed at the match, watching it change back and forth with no effort showing. Lily seemed impressed as much as she did annoyed. Everyone else, besides the tow of them, did quite well but did struggle at one point.  
  
It was the first Friday since school started, and lunch came and went for the day. Sirius claimed it to be to soon because it was his favorite class. Everyone laughed at this, as they all walked across the grounds, to Herbology.  
  
"Last class of the day. Finally!" Remus said.  
  
"I've been waiting all day for this class! I can't wait for it to start." Hannah announced to the group.  
  
Remus just stared for a bit. "You want for class to start?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"I'll never understand you Hannah Santino."  
  
"Oh. Maybe one day Remus Lupin." She answered in a mocking voice.  
  
"She's a vegetarian, Rem." Allison spoke up.  
  
"Oh. So that's why you like plants, eh?"  
  
"Sort of. I also plan on having this big garden of odd plants when I grow up." She said all of this with a huge smile.  
  
"Sounds like fun. Hey, we're here." He pointed at a large glass building, with a group of students outside the entrance.  
  
"Yay!" Hannah started to jump up and down.  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at her, but she didn't acknowledge this.  
  
By the end of class, Hannah was simply beaming. She had taken pages upon pages of notes, on all of the plants that Professor Klutch had introduced to them. Everyone had thought Hannah had lost it, but Allison and Katie also found it amusing. They hadn't been assigned homework yet that day, and they were all glad.  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius said good-bye, and walked on ahead. They were serving an extended detention, for a prank the seven pulled. Unfortunately three of them got caught, but they never turned one another in.  
  
"Hey Hannah." Allison nudged her and began whispering in her ear. "I say your happiness calls for a kitchen raid!"  
  
"OOO!" Hannah squealed, and if possible, her smile grew.  
  
"What?" Remus asked. They ignored him, and went over to Katie, which slightly annoyed him.  
  
"Katie! We're pulling a number eight tonight on behalf of Hannah's joy." Allison said.  
  
"You sure it's not just your hunger?" she replied.  
  
"You caught me. That to." Allison said, and the three of them burst out laughing.  
  
"So are you all going to ignore me, or explain what number eight means?" Remus butted in.  
  
"Well." Hannah started, but Allison decided to butt in. "What the heck! Meet us in the common room at nine tonight. Don't bring the buys, it is sort of our secret."  
  
"Alright. Deal." Remus held out his hand and in turn shook each girls hand.  
  
"I'll meet you guys there if I'm not in the common room by nine, alright?" Katie said calmly, but she had a grin on her face. "I think I've got number twelve figured out by now, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Alright! It's a plan!" Allison exclaimed.  
  
"Well we better go. Got things to do." Katie said with the same grin as before. "See you at nine!" and with that the three of them took off running down the hall.  
  
"What about dinner!" he called after them.  
  
"Oh! Don't eat too much! Bye!" Hannah called back to him.  
  
"Alright then! See you later!" he called back and made his way to Gryffindor tower. When he got there, he flopped down on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
"Do you think he know where we're going tonight?" Hannah asked.  
  
"No way. We haven't given any clues as to what we're doing." Katie replied.  
  
The three girls were in a corner of the library, and Allison was tapping the wall in a rhythmical pattern. "Twelve bricks up, and three to the left." she kept mumbling to herself. "Wah La!" she exclaimed after a good three minutes of tapping.  
  
A silver door appeared, and the three girls entered the room quietly, closing the door behind them so the wall would reappear. They had entered a round room with a fireplace at the other side. In the center of the ceiling was a round window, where a ring of moonlight would shine through into a ring of dirt on the ground directly beneath the window, if there had been any moon at all. There were two wooden tables, one on each side of the dirt ring. Each table had two different armchairs, and each was a different house color. There was also a black couch near the fireplace, and there was a bookshelf near the entrance filled with books on Animagus. The four girls had found this room that Wednesday. They called it the Animagi Study, because it held everything for Animagus study and transformation. It was a coincidence that they found the room the same day tat their transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, introduced them to Animagi as the quarters first topic. The four of them knew how hard it would be to become Animagi, so they just used it as a private study room.  
  
"So ya think Lil will be mad that we came without her?" Allison asked after she was sure the door was securely hidden.  
  
"No. They have detention from after Herbology till dinner. Then they get to go eat, and then they have it form the end of dinner till ten." Hannah replied.  
  
"Yeah, she won't mind. We're only here to get our Herbology done, and her trouble subject is potions," Katie added.  
  
The three girls walked over to their own armchair and began doing their Herbology essays. They each picked their own armchair, and had done a simple charm to them (Lily's job), to kick out anyone that wasn't them self. Lily took the red Gryffindor chair, Hannah the blue Ravenclaw one, Katie had the yellow Hufflepuff chair, and Allison agreed on the green Slytherin chair, despite how disgusted she was about it. Within fifteen minutes, Hannah had finished her essay, and told the other two that she was going to get some books on hexes from the library, for them to study from. Ten minutes later, Hannah returned with three books on hexes, just as Allison and Hannah were finished.  
  
"Hey, I'm back!" Hannah exclaimed entering.  
  
"Yes! Hexes! Now for the fun part of the day!" Allison said, a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"OOO! Can I go get them today?" Katie asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Sure, have fun." Hannah said.  
  
They both watched as Katie walked over to the bare wall to the left of the fireplace, and taped the discolored brick three times. The wall flashed white, and Katie walked through it. Only about five minutes later, she came out pushing a large cage of dogs on a cart.  
  
"Alright. We're braking out the big animals for today!" Hannah loved cats, but also loved using the dogs for the hexes, so she had a big smile as she spoke.  
  
"Good choice Katie. I probably would have chosen the turtles for today, but dogs work." Allison said. "Let's get started, shall we?"  
  
For the next hour they, practiced learning various new hexes on the dogs. When the hour was up, Katie returned them, and then also returned the wall to its solid state, before packing up her things. Hannah put the hex books back on their correct shelves, while Allison sealed the door, and they all progressed to the common room.  
  
Once they entered the common room (willow) they found Remus asleep on the couch.  
  
"You think we should wake him?" Hannah asked. "Although he is kinda cute sleeping."  
  
"Nope. I've got a better idea." Allison said with an evil grin. "How about we crowd around him like so." And with that, Allison hopped onto the back of the couch, and hovered over him, almost laughing her head off.  
  
"Oh! So when he wakes up we scare the pans off him!" Katie sat on the edge of the couch by his knees, looking like she was about to jump up and down.  
  
"Plain. I know. But think of his face!" Allison said, grinning.  
  
Hannah was trying to keep from laughing as she placed herself on the floor in front of his face, and placed her own face inches from his, staring at him.  
  
The three of them sat there, barely moving, for fifteen minutes, when Remus started to move. The rest of the Gryffindors had started returning from dinner. James, Lily, and Sirius were among them. Everyone started crowding around the sofa with the four friends, wondering what was going on, and Sirius tapped Allison on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't ruin it Sirius." Allison said, turning back to Remus.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked her.  
  
"Shh! Just watch and learn." she said with a visible grin.  
  
They didn't have to wait long before.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Remus shouted, and he bolted straight up at seeing eyes three inches away from his face.  
  
The whole common room burst out laughing when this happened. Allison had rolled off the back of the couch onto Sirius who had collapsed from laughing, the minute Remus shouted. Katie leaned backwards laughing, while Hannah fell forward and laughed into the seat of the couch. James and Lily were clinging to each other for support, and the rest of Gryffindor tower was somewhat like one of them.  
  
"What in the world gave you the idea to give me a heart attack!" Remus shouted after a good five minutes.  
  
Hannah managed to point over at Allison in the process of laughing the answer. "A-A's I-I-I-IDE-IDEA!"  
  
When Remus turned on Allison she just ran up the dormitory stairs and shouted, "nine-o-clock Remus!" before closing the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going upstairs. See you guys later." He waved to his other five friends before leaving the common room, looking and sounding irritated.  
  
By now James and Lily had recovered, and were attempting to drag a laughing Sirius off to their second half of detention. Katie and Hannah said good-bye to them and then head up to their dormitories as well. 


	7. A Trip To The Kitchens

Chapter 7 ~*~ A trip to the kitchens  
  
An hour later the girls had changed into jeans and t-shirts and were waiting in the common room for Remus. When he finally came down, he had on a black t-shirt and baggy khaki pants.  
  
"So where are we going?" He asked.  
  
"We hope you're hungry Remus." Katie replied.  
  
"And if I'm not?" He asked.  
  
"That's a joke Rem. You haven't even had dinner yet." Allison said.  
  
"Alright, you caught me." He teased. "Let's get going."  
  
"Right. Follow me." Hannah said with a large smile.  
  
So for the next ten minutes, they allowed Hannah to lead them through halls and secret passages. When she finally stopped, they were in a cheery hallway filled with paintings of fruit.  
  
"Here we are!" she said.  
  
"A hallway?" Remus replied with raised eyebrows.  
  
"No you dope. The kitchens!" Allison said with a bright smile.  
  
"You expect me to believe the kitchen is a hallway of painted fruit?"  
  
"Nope, but the entrance is." Hannah answered, as she walked over to a large painting of a bowl of fruit. "Tickle the pear."  
  
"What?" Remus asked. Things were getting weird.  
  
"Tickle.the.pear, Rem!" Allison said.  
  
"Alright." So he did so, but when he did, it began to giggle and then turned into a door and green handle. "One of you open it. I don't trust you."  
  
"Fine, I will. I'm starving!" Katie said. She opened the door, and climbed in, only to be bombarded by house-elves (lilt creatures with bat like ears and tennis ball sized eyes). Soon the others followed her in and the door closed.  
  
"Miss Katie! Miss Katie! It is good to see you!" was being shouted, and as the other three entered, shouts of.  
  
"Miss Allison!" and "Miss Hannah! Welcome!" was echoing around.  
  
"Hello Twinky!" Hannah said, giving one of the elves a hug. "This is my friend Remus Lupin. We've come for dinner if that's alright."  
  
"Oh yes Miss Hannah, and welcome Mister Lupin! Right this way. We's shall bring you all food." She said, and then scurried off.  
  
They were seated at a round high table over by a fireplace in a room the size of the great hall, with pots and pans hanging all around. There were also four long tables that looked to be placed in the same place as the house tables.  
  
"How did you guys find this place?" Remus asked in awe.  
  
"It's a long story, that I won't make short." Hannah stated. "Oh hi Twinky." Twinky had appeared to the right of Hannah and was tugging on her arm.  
  
"Would any of you like' a butterbeer Miss Hannah?"  
  
Hannah looked around at her three friends who were all nodding. "Four butterbeers please, Twinky." She said and smiled.  
  
"Yes, Miss Hannah." She clumsily curtsied, and then scurried off to retrieve the drinks.  
  
Within ten minutes they each had a butterbeer, and a plate of food that magically refilled itself. They talked and ate food for a good hour before Twinky cam back over.  
  
"Is Miss Hannah and her friends finished?" she asked.  
  
"Guys?" Hannah asked everyone. When they all nodded she turned back to Twinky. "Yes Twinky, and thank you."  
  
"It is a pleasure Miss Hannah. You is to kind to Twinky, Miss Hannah." And she took of with the dishes, along with the help of three other house-elves.  
  
"Likes you, doesn't she Hannah." Remus said chuckling.  
  
"I come and visit at least once a day, and we just talk. She also.er.well she helps us with a few secret rooms and such in the castle. Although most of them we have to find out how to enter on our own." Hannah replied.  
  
"Exactly how many secret rooms did she show you?" now Remus was grinning to himself.  
  
"Er.113.but that doesn't include the ones we found on our own." She answered.  
  
"You know 113 rooms in one week!" Remus shouted causing the nearby elves to glance at them curiously.  
  
"Yep!" Katie said, smiling. She was about to make another comment, but another elf had stumbled over and was tugging on Remus's arm.  
  
"Yes?" Remus asked.  
  
"Would you be Mister Remus?" the elf asked. He looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Yes I would." Remus said.  
  
"What's wrong Binky?" Allison asked.  
  
"Have you checked the calendar today?" he asked.  
  
" No we haven't. Why?" Allison asked.  
  
"You might want to do so Miss Allison and Mister Remus!" He answered. He seemed like he was about to faint.  
  
"Alright, we will Binky. Thank you." And with that he bowed and left.  
  
"Miss Hannah?"  
  
"Yes Twinky?"  
  
"Where is Miss Lily tonight?"  
  
"She has detention tonight, but I'll be sure to tell her you said hello."  
  
"Thank you Miss Hannah." She said as she glanced at the window towards the clouds.  
  
"Twinky? Are you." Hannah started but was cut off by Katie. "Allison! Remus! Your eyes! They're glowing!"  
  
"What? But they aren't burning. There must be a mistake." Allison was about to continue, but Remus looked ready to faint.  
  
"Twinky! What's today?" Remus shouted.  
  
"It's.It's.t-the eighth Mister Remus." She was shaking now.  
  
"Alli let's go! We have to get out to the shrieking shack before the clouds clear!" He was shaking.  
  
"Remus, what are you.Oh My God!" She turned pale and pointed out the window where the edge of a full moon was shining in. "Y-you guys .  
  
"GO NOW!" Remus shouted. Hannah and Katie didn't need telling twice. They dashed for the exit, and after a small glance back they were gone.  
  
"Allison, let's go!" Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.  
  
"Mister Lupin! This way's!" With a wave of the little elf's hand, he had created a whole in the wall onto the grounds.  
  
"Thank you Binky." Remus quickly said. "Alli! Come on, move!" He grabbed her hand again, pulling her with him. True Allison could run fast, but Remus was faster. "We're almost there. Come on, and please hold out!"  
  
"I am Remus, but I haven't been at this as long as you have."  
  
"We just have to get far enough into the tunnel before the clouds clear." Remus was running even harder now.  
  
"R-Remus.I.c-can't ran any.farther," and she collapsed on the ground, "j-just go." She was breathing heavily now, but Remus couldn't leave her.  
  
"I'm not gonna leave you here to get lost in the forest or something."  
  
"A-Alright.I'm coming." Allison stood up and began running to the tree.  
  
20 feet away.  
  
15 feet away.  
  
10 feet away.  
  
5 feet away.  
  
Remus ran forward and prodded the knot on the tree, with a stick, and it froze. Allison then ran forward, and was about to climb into the tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow, when the clouds cleared. Allison fell forward clutching her stomach, as did Remus.  
  
"Allison please.Go! If we're i-in the t-tunnel, it will slow the p- pro-process!" now Remus was wheezing.  
  
Allison didn't know where it came from, but she suddenly felt stronger. She looked down at her hand. Remus had grabbed it, but in the process he had almost lost consciousness.  
  
"Alli.Go!"  
  
"You're coming to." Allison grabbed his arm, and lowered him into the tunnel. His nails and teeth were growing just as Allison's were. Allison dropped in with him, and grabbed his hand. She felt a weird sensation, and then it was as if she was the same as before Remus grabbed her hand. "See. Now we're both stubborn."  
  
"Come on, it's not far. I used it over the summer." Remus began running down the tunnel, and Allison was close behind.  
  
"Why aren't we affected in the tunnel, Remus?" Allison asked after about forty minutes.  
  
"Spell.slows the process.here we are." Remus pushed up on the ceiling and a trap door opened. "When you get in there, run into any room, just go."  
  
"Won't this be fun." Allison said sarcastically.  
  
They both laughed for a minute. Then Remus lifted Allison up into the room, before pulling himself out, and shutting the door. Allison had already gone into a different room, and Remus could hear her screams change to howls, as the same happened to him. The last thought that ran through his head was, 'This is going to be a long year.' 


	8. The Prophecy

Chapter 8 ~*~ The Prophecy  
  
The full moon passed, and Allison and Remus returned tired, sore, and covered in a good amount of cuts and bruises. But Madam Palka (school nurse) was able to fix them up before they resumed classes. Their friends had helped in covering up for their absences with various excuses. It had been hardest to convince Rebecca and Peter, considering they stayed in the same dorms as the two.  
  
Three weeks had passed. Remus and Allison were serving detention, and during their absence, Peter had come to James and Sirius, and explained about the deal with Allison. It turned out a blonde greasy-haired boy, by the name of Lucius Malfoy, had 'explained' to Peter on the train, what girls 'enjoyed'. Peter, not being the brightest crayon in the box believed him, and that's where the first school night came in. Sirius still didn't like him much, but accepted him all the same as did James, who sort of felt sorry for him. They decided to tell Remus and Allison when they returned that night from detention. Neither knew what Allison's reply would be, but they did know exactly what Remus would say.  
  
"I don't know you guys." Allison said, taking a glance at Remus. "If you can get Remus to agree, then I'll agree to, but I'm going now. So see you." And with that she walked out of the boy's dorm.  
  
"Remus?" James asked calmly, but he could see Remus's clenched fists.  
  
Remus took a glance as the last spot Allison was standing, before turning back to Sirius and James. "No."  
  
"Why not may I ask?" Sirius said.  
  
"I don't trust him." Remus said flatly.  
  
"Well if that's all then ." James started, but was cut short.  
  
Remus looked up at them slowly. "And I have to protect her."  
  
"She can take care of herself Rem." Sirius replied. "We all know that."  
  
Remus just shook his head. "I don't trust Peter. When I shook his hand I got this feeling like he couldn't be trusted."  
  
"Where does this lead to Allison?" James questioned.  
  
"That doesn't, but do you remember the super-werewolf story, and his power?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" James asked. Sirius had sat on his bed and was just trying to listen to the conversation without interference.  
  
"She can't control it. I learned about it and how to control it. She, on the other hand, hasn't. It's therefore dangerous to her, and it's my fault that she has to live with it. She doesn't trust Peter. So her eyes will turn purple when he's around, but they won't glow or burn. I have to watch over her."  
  
"Remus.for one thing, it's not your fault. Two, you can watch her whenever she's around him for all I care, just be nice to Peter. Three, I know you know more then you're letting on about the prophecy." James told him.  
  
"Listen, there is a reason, and it's my fault. And I guess your right about the Peter thing." He said that part quite reluctantly. "Last. Yes I know the prophecy."  
  
"Tell us Remus. We can help." James had on a serious look.  
  
"Alright, but she can't know. I don't know what she'd do if she found out. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." James and Sirius answered.  
  
"Here goes." Remus let out a deep sigh before he began.  
  
"Long ago in medieval times  
  
When Merlin was still young  
  
A man was born of a different change  
  
That occurred when the moon was full  
  
A danger went to the ones he bit  
  
For they inherited the change  
  
Soon their kind could roam free  
  
But little did they know.  
  
The one  
  
Their leader  
  
The first  
  
Would be changed forever  
  
A potion was given to the original  
  
In hoes that he would die  
  
But instead it gave him immense power  
  
Power over all mankind  
  
His eyes were no longer  
  
A male's bloodthirsty red  
  
Nor a females silver kind  
  
But they glowed gold instead  
  
From then on  
  
The ones he bit  
  
Were a new descendent of his kind  
  
They had his power  
  
And it only showed in their eyes  
  
For thousands of years  
  
The power was passed only to the men  
  
But little did they know  
  
A boy of seven  
  
The youngest of their kind  
  
Would make that change  
  
She would be more powerful  
  
Than the one  
  
Their leader  
  
The first  
  
She wouldn't know the truth  
  
Seven years she would wait  
  
Before she learned it all  
  
It would jeopardize her life  
  
Danger would follow her every move  
  
And the sire would be the one  
  
The one to protect her and watch over her  
  
To keep her from death  
  
He would be willing to sacrifice his life  
  
To keep her safe  
  
For she would be the one to learn  
  
To learn the truth  
  
And save the world  
  
Save the lives of everyone  
  
Purple will protect"  
  
The three of them sat, or rather stood in Remus's case, there for a good ten minutes before Remus broke the silence. "Don't tell Alli." And then he collapsed.  
  
"Ahh Crap!" Sirius shouted, as he ran over to his friend. "He's unconscious. Help me get him to the hospital."  
  
"Must have taken a lot out of him." James said as he helped grab Remus, but he didn't seem like his mind was there with him.  
  
James stood on Remus's left side, while Sirius had his right. They practically ran through the common room. People were staring at them and pointing. Two first years quickly dragging an unconscious other, wasn't a usual sight.  
  
"Oh My God!" Hannah had been in the common room. "W-what happened?" She was shaking and going into hysterics now.  
  
"Hannah, don't worry. He's just exhausted from something he had to do. We're taking him to the hospital wing. Stay here." James said, but the last part was a command more then anything.  
  
"Hannah, please stay here for now, and can you make sure Allison is in her dorm and didn't hear our conversation?" Sirius spoke up.  
  
"Y-yeah.s-sure. Why?"  
  
"Just hurry and if she's not there try to find her and come let us know."  
  
"Sure thing Sirius." And with that she took off back to the tower.  
  
"I just hope Allison doesn't find out. Think of what could happen to her." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius. You heard the prophecy. She is in trouble as it is. Whether Remus likes it or not, I'm helping him watch her. James replied.  
  
"So will I. If that prophecy is true, then she can't die." Sirius said. He sounded a bit worried as he said it though.  
  
"It's a deal then." James nodded as he said this. "Come on, we're at the hospital wing."  
  
"Madam Palka!" Sirius practically screamed.  
  
"Lily! Katie!" Hannah screamed as she reentered the common room. This earned a lot of suspicious glances, but they all disappeared almost instantly.  
  
"They're upstairs. Now shut the fuck up!" Rebecca yelled.  
  
"Thanks Rebecca!" Hannah yelled as she raced up the dormitory stairs. She didn't have time to fight.  
  
"Katie! Lily!" Hannah screamed as she burst through the dormitory door.  
  
"What in the world?" Lily said, looking up from an Italian novel.  
  
"Must.find.Allison! Important! Remus.in.hospital! Find her.NOW!"  
  
"Alright, we're going! I'll take the halls." Katie said.  
  
"I'll take the kitchens I guess." Lily said, jumping up and heading for the door.  
  
"Great.great.and I've got the library, Animagi Room, and Hexes Forest! Now let's move!" Hannah said, shoving them out the door, through the common room and out the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey guys! Wait!" Peter was running (if you could call it running) up to her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Peter stay here. If Allison comes back to Gryffindor Tower, send her to the hospital wing. Thanks! Bye! Oh, and everyone meet in the hospital wing in an hour." Hannah yelled, as they all took off in different directions.  
  
An hour later the three girls came sprinting into the hospital wing and collapsed in a dog pile by Remus's bed. Remus had woken back up by now.  
  
"So what happened?" Sirius said, jumping up from his seat.  
  
"She's not in the library." Hannah started.  
  
"Or halls." Katie said.  
  
"Or Animagi Room." Hannah threw in.  
  
"Or Kitchens." Lily said.  
  
"Or Hexes forest." Hannah ended.  
  
"So?" James asked.  
  
"She's gone. We can't find her anywhere. Peter is even in the common room waiting for her if she comes back, but since she's not here, I don't think she came back." Lily explained.  
  
"She's WHAT!" Remus yelled, jumping out of bed.  
  
"Mr. Lupin! Get back in bed this instant!" Madam Palka scolded.  
  
Remus ignored her. "What exactly are the Animagi Room and Hexes Forest?" Remus was panicking now.  
  
"Just secret study rooms we found. She's not there, and we're the only ones who know about them." Katie said in a hurried hush.  
  
"Mr. Lupin!" But Madam Palka didn't get far because Remus cut her off. "We have to find her!" he was racing to the doors, but James tackled him. "James! Get off! She! Can't! Die! You of all people should understand that!"  
  
"No Rem! You're in no way fit to go find her. We will, and we'll even get some house-elves to help. Now go to sleep!" James took the shirt Remus had grabbed on his way out, and threw it to Sirius so Remus hopefully wouldn't go out. "And I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"We have to go find her!" Remus was hysterical by now.  
  
"Go find who Rem?" Came a voice from the door.  
  
"Alli!" Remus jumped up and grabbed Allison in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Nice to see you to." She said laughing, before trying to pry Remus off her. "Oxygen becoming an issue."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Remus let go blushing.  
  
"So are you planning on putting on a shirt anytime soon?" Allison asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny." Remus said, as he rolled his eyes, before turning to Sirius. "Sirius, can I have my shirt back?"  
  
"Sure." He said, as he tossed Remus's shirt back to him, before turning to Allison. "You alright, Allison?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Allison asked puzzled.  
  
"Well no one could find you." James replied.  
  
"Oh, that I can explain." Allison said simply.  
  
"Well, spill." Katie said. "Hannah nearly gave us a heart attack when she barged into the room, screaming something about Remus, and hospital, and Allison's missing."  
  
"Wait. Remus is, or was, in the hospital?" Allison asked.  
  
"Was in the hospital. I don't think he'll allow me to make him stay." Madam Palka said, before bustling away.  
  
"Exhaustion." Was all Remus said, before anyone asked.  
  
"Right. Well anyway. Do you three remember the secret garden Twinky mentioned?" She asked turning to Lily, Hannah, and Katie.  
  
"The one with more plants then the greenhouses?" Lily asked.  
  
"That's the one." Allison said, with a huge smile.  
  
"You found it!" Hannah said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Sure did."  
  
"OOO! What are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Hannah said, dragging her three friends out with her. "Come on guys! We're not going to hide everything from you!" Sot the boys followed the four girls, and they all talked as they walked through the winding halls, with Remus explaining to James and Sirius, what the girls knew about secret passages and such.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Allison stopped in front of three large golden plaques in the trophy room. "Here we are." She said brightly.  
  
"The trophy room?" James said looking around.  
  
"Yep! Hannah?" Allison asked.  
  
"Yes?" she sounded a bit depressed.  
  
"These three plaques belong to Hogwarts first grounds keeper." Allison started. "Tap his name on the center plaque three times. Then do the same to the left and then right plaques, but only once. And do this with your wand."  
  
Hannah did as she was told, and seconds later everyone but Allison jumped at a cracking noise behind them. A hole appeared in the center of the floor, and then a pole appeared in the center of it.  
  
"We have one minute to slide down the pole before it closes." Allison said as she grabbed the pole and slid down. Everyone followed with Sirius bringing up the rear just before it closed up.  
  
They were in a beautifully lit room, full of thousands upon thousands of plants. There was a fountain in the center of the room, and a stream of water ran on each side of the room as well. There were three benches made of silver. The farthest wall from the entrance was made of glass, and you could overlook the grounds. All in all it was beautiful.  
  
Hannah was ecstatic, and started running around looking at everything. Finally Remus got her to go sit down with him, so she would settle down. Katie, Lily and James were all off talking by the fountain. Allison had placed herself by the glass wall, and was looking over the grounds. Sirius was just sitting on a bench, staring at Allison, but she didn't acknowledge this. Finally Katie came over and sat by him.  
  
"Go talk to her."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know you want to talk to her, Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Why don't you go over there then?"  
  
"I don't know." At this he glanced at his watch, searching for an excuse. "Oh crap! It's eleven-o-clock. Lets get back before we get caught." He said, glad he found his reason.  
  
"He's right, we should get going." Allison had just walked over. "Come on you guys. The pole is the only way in, and this painting is the only way out." She shoved on a painting of a willow, and surprisingly, it swung backwards to reveal a way out.  
  
They all made it back to the common room, and only had to hide from Peeves, the school poltergeist, once. They all said good night, and headed to their dorms. 


	9. Halloween

Chapter 9 ~*~ Halloween  
  
A month passed, full of the usual pranks, studying, classes, and another full moon. Peter had begun to tag along where ever James went, and actually helped with their pranks at times.  
  
Hexes Forest had become a usual get away spot for Allison. It was the place behind the wall in the Animagi Room. When you walk through the wall, you find yourself in the clearing of a forest. A pond with a waterfall, sat in the middle, and animals of all sorts roamed around. A brick wall about seven feet tall and four feet across, stood at the edge of the clearing, and that's where the entrance and exit was. Allison felt safe and at peace from everyone and everything. Occasionally Hannah, Katie, and Lily would join her. They knew she only went there to get away from the over protective Remus. The girls still hadn't been told about the prophecy, because Remus was against it. So James and Sirius were forced to just agree with his methods, since it was his decision.  
  
Everyone's time was flying by, and soon a week had passed. It was Friday, October thirty-first, and all normal lessons had been canceled for the day out of spirit, except for the first years' flying lessons. Peter was terrified at the thought of flying, and Rebecca was bragging about all of the lessons she'd had. James was busy assuring Lily that it was easy and fun, and she seemed to have lost most of her nerves by the time they had to leave.  
  
Allison was ecstatic at the thought of flying. "God I haven't flown in months. I hope I haven't lost my touch."  
  
"You fly?" Sirius asked. "You never mentioned flying before."  
  
"Allison got MVP-B in our youth group all four years that we played." Hannah said.  
  
"We?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes we. Hannah, Alli, and I." Hannah said  
  
Everyone except Katie and Allison stopped and looked from one to the other who were talking excitedly. 'Allison didn't break down.' Was everyone's thought. When Allison realized everyone was staring she turned around to face them.  
  
"What? The three of us played for the Sphinx's in our youth group."  
  
"Oh nothing," James shot everyone a look before continuing, "so what positions did you three play?"  
  
"Well we already know what Allison played. I was keeper, and Hannah was a chaser." Katie replied.  
  
"What was Allison?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Do you ever listen Sirius? She got MVP-B all four years we played. Now think. What does that tell us?" Hannah asked, turning to Sirius.  
  
Sirius's face spilt into a huge grin. "You're a beater?"  
  
"Yep, that's me." Allison replied smiling. "Why?"  
  
"So is Sirius." James said. "Now if I'm correct, we have arrived."  
  
A young witch, that looked to be in her early twenty's, with black hair and dark green eyes, greeted them when they entered the pitch.  
  
"Hello! My name is Madam Elsis. Now everyone please stand on the left side of any broom." She told the class.  
  
The class did as they were told and awaited their next orders.  
  
"Now place your right hand over your broom and shout up."  
  
A cry of "up" was heard all around them, and only four people managed to get their brooms on their first try. James, Allison, Sirius, and a blonde Slytherin girl names Narcissa Schivor, were the four. Remus, Hannah, Katie, and Lucius Malfoy managed it on their second try, and Severus Snape on his third. Everyone else watched his or her broom roll around except for Peter whose broom didn't even move.  
  
"Looks like Rebecca's lessons really paid off, doesn't it?" Katie said, stifling a laugh as Rebecca's broom came up and hit her in the head.  
  
"Oh yes. Her lessons really taught her a lot." Remus snorted.  
  
"Now class. Mount your broom and on my whistle, take off, lean forward slightly, hover, and come back down. 5.4.3.2.1." A shrill whistle sounded through the air. Everyone did as they were told, or as well as they could at least. Peter didn't even take off, which didn't please Madam Elsis very much. "Potter, Black, Sears, Santino, Lupin, Malfoy, Schivor, and Snape. Come over here please." She barked.  
  
The eight of them did as they were told, and walked over to Madam Elsis. "If any of you are interested in playing Quidditch next year, then please meet me here on Saturdays at six in the afternoon. We will be served dinner here and this will give you some extra practice time for next year. Now everyone may head back to the castle."  
  
With hurried thanks, the three Slytherins headed off to the school, while the five Gryffindors joined Katie and Lily first.  
  
"What should we do today?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well. We could skip lunch and raid the kitchens." Hannah said with a big grin.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" James said "How about you guys?"  
  
"I'm for it." Remus said.  
  
"Me too!" Katie said with glee.  
  
"Same here." Lily said.  
  
"Alright. Kitchen Raid!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Er.I'm not very hungry, so I think I'll just head to the library." Allison said turning in the opposite direction.  
  
Remus turned to Hannah. "Hexes Forest?" He asked.  
  
"Hexes Forest." Hannah confirmed.  
  
"I'll go." Katie said. She started walking after Allison, when Sirius grabbed her wrist. "No, let me go."  
  
"But those are our secret places. You can't go in there!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Sirius looked at the three of them. "Please." He said calmly.  
  
"Alright." The three sighed in disappointment and defeat.  
  
"But I'm going with you." Katie said.  
  
"Fine. Let's just go." He said.  
  
"See you later, or at dinner if not." Katie said before turning off towards the library with Sirius.  
  
"Hello Miss Sears!" a stern brunette said from behind a bookshelf.  
  
"Hello Madam Pince." Allison replied, as she entered the unusually full library.  
  
"You sure are spending a lot of time here." Madam Pince said.  
  
"I like to keep up on my studies." Allison said, before continuing on to the corner. 'Twelve up and three to the left,' she counted, pulling out her wand. "There we go." Allison said, tapping the brick and entering the room. She sealed the door behind her, and sat down in her armchair. She didn't even hear the door open behind her.  
  
"Hey Twinky!" Hannah exclaimed, entering the kitchens.  
  
"Miss Hannah! You didn't come to see Twinky yesterday." Twinky said hugging Hannah around the waist.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Allison fell asleep in Hexes Forest yesterday, and we had to go get her instead." Hannah replied.  
  
"It is okay Miss Hannah. Will you be staying for lunch?" Twinky asked.  
  
"Yes, the four of us will, and can you send three lunches to the Animagi Room for Allison, Katie, and Sirius?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Of coarse Miss Hannah." Twinky curtsied and left.  
  
The four friends seated them selves at the same table but the fireplace. They talked for a good ten minutes, before the house-elves brought their food and butterbeer. They all spent the next hour eating, talking, and laughing about everything.  
  
"There she goes." Katie whispered quietly. She and Sirius had followed Allison to the library and were hiding behind a row of books. "Come on."  
  
Katie led Sirius and tapped the same brick as Allison with her wand. When the door appeared, they quietly slipped in and resealed it.  
  
"Allison?" Katie asked.  
  
"Hey Kat. I'll move to the couch so we can talk." Allison replied without looking up.  
  
"Actually." Sirius said, sitting in the armchair across from Allison, only to have it shock him. "OW! What did it do that for?"  
  
"They're charmed to allow one and only one person to sit there. Anyone else gets shocked until they get up." Katie said, before collapsing in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Well anyways, I'm here as well." Sirius said while rubbing his rear end.  
  
"Katie! We agreed we wouldn't tell them!" Allison whined.  
  
"I know, I know, but he insisted, and someone has to get you out of this room." Katie replied.  
  
"Fine! Then I'll go to Hexes Forest instead." Allison said standing up.  
  
"Well, I go where you go." Sirius said, not hiding his smirk.  
  
"Whatever. After I walk through, tap the discolored brick three times. Wait for the wall to flash white, and walk through." Allison said and then disappeared through the wall herself.  
  
"I'll just stick around here." Katie said.  
  
"Alright." Then Sirius walked through the wall himself. "Allison?" he said coming out on the other side.  
  
"Over here." She waved from over by the pond.  
  
When he got close enough, he could see that she had a puppy in her lap and was scratching its ears.  
  
"You like dogs?" She asked.  
  
"Nope. I love them." He said.  
  
"Good." She said smiling. "Sir! Come here boy!"  
  
As soon as she called, a small brown dog came bounding up to her and she handed it to Sirius. "It's the mini you." She said and smiled again.  
  
"Ha! I got you to smile." He said accepting the puppy. "What do you mean the mini me?"  
  
"Oh. We named three of the puppies after you, James, and Remus. We used the first three letters of your names. This is Jam," she said holding up the little Golden Retriever, "and over there is the sleeping Rem." She said this and pointed over under a bench at a little Dalmatian pup.  
  
"I can see why you like it here. It's amazing."  
  
"Yeah. Plus I love to play with the animals. Especially Sir. Jam is more attached to Lil, and Rem to Hannah, while Sir tends to follow me. Katie likes cats more so she is usually off playing with Quinn, Tarin, and Alyssa." This time she pointed to the left of Sirius where three kittens were rolling in the grass.  
  
"Hey guys!" Katie said, popping out through the stone wall. "I see Sirius met Sir, and Jam. Oh, and Hannah sent Twinky with lunch. Come on."  
  
"Alright. We're coming. Buh bye Jam, Sir." Allison said, petting the puppies that then tackled each other.  
  
"Just like me and James aren't they?" Sirius said laughing. "Come on." And the three of them left back through the wall into the Animagi Room.  
  
The three of them talked, and ate for an hour. Then Twinky appeared and took their plates and left. They just sat on the couch for another fifteen minutes, and then left, figuring the others would be getting worried about them.  
  
"Hey guys." Lily said as she, Hannah, Remus, and James entered through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey Lil." Allison said. "We expected to come in on you four, but I guess we were wrong."  
  
"I guess." Hannah replied.  
  
"Guess what guys." Sirius said, while looking at James and Remus.  
  
"What?" they both asked.  
  
"The girls have puppies named after us, but the names are shortened to the first three letters of our name!" Sirius practically yelled.  
  
"They what?" James asked, looking at Lily now in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. Mine is a Chocolate Lab named Sir. James, yours is a Golden Retriever named Jam, and Remus's is a Dalmatian named Rem." Sirius said with a huge grin. "And they live in Hexes Forest with tons of other animals."  
  
"Allison Sears!" Hannah yelled. "You let them see the puppies?" she was starting to turn red.  
  
"Aww calm down Han. I think it's neat." Remus said, while walking up to Hannah.  
  
"Really?" she said as she turned to face him.  
  
"Yep!" he said smiling. "Come on. I'll walk you to dinner." He added while holding out his arm.  
  
"Alright. Bye you five!" she said, accepting his arm, and exited the common room with him.  
  
"Yeah, we should probably follow suit." Katie said getting up.  
  
"Wait for us." Lily said jumping up and linking arms with Katie and Allison.  
  
"Oh yes, wait for us! Come on Jamsies." Sirius said, as he and James mockingly linked arms and skipped out ahead of the girls.  
  
The girls just laughed at this, before running to catch up with them.  
  
The Halloween Feast went by with no odd interruptions, and to the first years surprise, candy filled the tables for desert. At the end, just as everyone was about to leave, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" The hall was silent. "Thank you. The teachers and I are pleased to announce, that on the last day before the Christmas holidays, we will be having a ball!" 


	10. Quidditch

Chapter 10 ~*~ Quidditch  
  
There were some squeals of excitement that came from a group of fifth year Ravenclaw girls, before Dumbledore spoke again. "Unfortunately. All first years through third years will not be able to attend. Third years may go, if asked by an older student, but that is where I draw the line." Then he reseated himself and then reimbursed himself in conversation with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh great!" Sirius moaned as he sat on the couch in Gryffindor Common Room five minutes later.  
  
"What? We are only eleven." James pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but now I have no reason to ask Alli." he stopped in mid- sentence as Allison sat down next to him, "Allisande the family owl to take a letter to my mum asking for new dress robes."  
  
"Right Sirius." James said.  
  
"Shut up." Sirius muttered under his breath.  
  
"Right, well I think I'm going to go study some more." Allison said.  
  
"Study my ass." Sirius muttered. "More like pay a visit to Hexes Forest."  
  
"Excuse me?" Allison said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Allison. I know you're not really going to study." Sirius said looking at her.  
  
"Well since you know me so well, than where was I going and what was I going to do?" Allison asked. Her eyes were almost flaming with anger as they flashed a deep purple.  
  
"Woah! First of all, calm down." He said as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her back down to sit on the couch. "I hate it when your eyes get all glowy like that."  
  
"They're glowing?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet, but they will be soon if you don't calm down." Remus threw in.  
  
"Alright." Allison said taking a deep breath.  
  
"So will you stay in tonight?" Katie said with puppy dog eyes. "Please!"  
  
"But I haven't seen Spark for a week!" Allison exclaimed. "You know? The bunny."  
  
"See! I do know you well." Sirius said. "I told you you weren't going to study."  
  
"So what if you were right?" Allison said. "It's not like you can stop me." And with that she stepped off toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Figure it out, oh Great One." Allison said, stopping to look at Sirius and answer.  
  
"Well." he said, now standing in front of her, "I take it as a yes."  
  
Allison was about to protest, but Sirius grabbed her around the middle and draped her over his shoulder.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! Put Me Down!" Allison screamed at him. Soon, the whole Common Room was watching.  
  
"Nope. You'll just go to Hexes Forest, so I think I'll put you in your dorm, or maybe even ours." Sirius said smiling like his birthday had come early.  
  
"Lily, James, help me out here! I really am going to study!"  
  
"Sorry Allison. I completely agree with Sirius." Lily replied.  
  
"So do I, and take her to her dorm. Ours is a mess." James replied.  
  
"Can do James. You girls want to come and keep her from killing me?" Sirius asked. Allison had begun beating her fists into his back, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Sure." Katie said, shrugging her shoulders and striding over to the girls dormitory stairs. "You guys coming?"  
  
"Alight," Lily replied before turning to face Hannah. "You coming Han?"  
  
"I guess. G'night you guys." She said waving to James and Remus before following up the stairs.  
  
"Night!" They both called back.  
  
After about five minutes, Sirius returned rubbing his back. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Oh yes. We were crying at the thought of waiting for your return." Remus replied sarcastically.  
  
"I take it she hits hard?" James said holding back a laugh.  
  
"Nah, well, yeah actually, but I can take it." He said, pulling his hand down. " I'm going to bed now, I'll see you."  
  
"We might as well also." Remus said joining him.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." James said standing up.  
  
So the three of them went off to their dorm leaving the Common Room empty.  
  
"Come on Allison. You can't say that wasn't funny." Hannah said laughing. The girls were all grouped on Lily's bed.  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
They all looked dumb struck at her comment. This was Allison Sears. The girl who found everything funny.  
  
"It was hilarious." She continued, before bursting out laughing at the looks on the girls' faces.  
  
"I hate when you do that!" Lily said.  
  
"I know! Which makes it SO much better!" Allison laughed.  
  
"She has a point." Katie threw in.  
  
"I guess she does." Lily replied grimly.  
  
Then Rebecca stormed in. "What are all you so happy about?" she snapped.  
  
"Lots of things actually!" Allison replied. "Your absence for one."  
  
Rebecca just glared at Allison before closing the curtains around her four-poster.  
  
"Well I guess we should hit the sack. We do have Quidditch tomorrow. Well the afternoon practices at least." Hannah said, slipping into her four- poster.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Allison said before jumping into hers. "You two going to come and watch?"  
  
"I am!" Katie replied.  
  
"Yep!" Lily said before both of them jumped into their four posters.  
  
They all said good night and fell asleep, but just before Hannah did so, she noticed the door slip open, and then closed again. "What the?" she mumbled to herself, before getting up and walking out the door. When she reached the bottom step, she immediately stopped at what she saw. James was sitting on a couch by the fire, when Sirius just materialized out of thin air. Hannah was surprised to see that James didn't jump, but soon found out why.  
  
"So did you find anything out?" James asked.  
  
"Nope. They didn't mention the kitchens or Hogsmeade once." Sirius replied sounding disappointed.  
  
"Well I guess we'll try again some other time." James replied. "Yep. I guess so. I just hope Rebecca walks in like this time!" Sirius said with a huge grin. "It was great. Allison got her."  
  
"Like what?" James asked. He was really curious as to what happened.  
  
"Well when Rebecca came in she asked what they were so happy about and Allison said, 'a lot of things. Your absence for one.' Rebecca didn't have a come back, so she just glared." Sirius said cracking up. "H-her f-f- face!" He managed to get out.  
  
"I see you find our lives amusing." Hannah said, stepping out of the stairway as she glared at them.  
  
"Uh-oh." James said.  
  
"Uh-oh is right. So how many times have you done that?" Hannah asked.  
  
"What, sneak into your dorm? About once a week." Sirius replied, shrugging like it was no big deal.  
  
Hannah just stood there and shook her head.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"We would have told you if you had asked." She said before turning back to the stairs.  
  
"Can you tell us now?" James asked.  
  
"I can, but it doesn't mean I will." She replied.  
  
"Will you then?" Sirius asked.  
  
" I don't think so. You snuck into our dorm." She said, while proceeding up the stairs.  
  
"Please!" James called after her, but she didn't answer, so the two boys traveled up to their dorm.  
  
The next morning, everyone but Allison got up early, so they all decided to go to breakfast.  
  
"You sure she's not coming?" Sirius asked, while looking up the stairs to the girls' dorms.  
  
"Yeah, she said she wanted some more sleep. It was something about dreaming of werewolves, and her past. I think she had nightmares more than dreams." Katie replied.  
  
"Oh." Was everyone's response.  
  
"Wait. Didn't she have more than one like that before?" Lily asked. "I think it was like two, wasn't it?"  
  
"Er.yeah, actually she did." Katie said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, she said that the first one had something to do with this really old werewolf in the past. Somewhere around the mid-" but Hannah was cut off by someone.  
  
"Hey guys!" Peter greeted them cheerfully. "Did I interrupt?"  
  
"Nah Peter, it's okay." Remus answered with a forced smile. "What were you saying Hannah?"  
  
"Oh, well now I can't really remember the time period, but I know the second one had you, and this one - I think - was more her since she said 'her past'. That's all I really can say though." She said with a sideways glance at Peter.  
  
"Well they sound like normal dreams to me, so I say we just leave it." Remus replied, sitting down in his seat in the Great Hall.  
  
"Same here." Sirius replied.  
  
They all took their seats and chatted merrily for a good half hour, before deciding to return to the common room and bring Allison some breakfast. Halfway there, Peter separated from their group saying that he had a detention for knocking over a Slytherin's Cauldron in Thursday's Potions class.  
  
They all proceeded up to the girls dorm, and once they clarified that Rebecca was gone, they let the boys in. While the boys placed themselves by the window, Katie and Hannah put the food on the table, and Lily went to wake Allison up.  
  
"Allison?" No answer. "Allison!"  
  
"Hmmm?" Allison half mumbled.  
  
"Wake up. The guys are here and we brought breakfast."  
  
"Alright Lils. I'm getting up." She said swinging her feet over the side of her bed. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out a pair of silver pants, and a t-shirt that had three-quarter length black sleeves, and the rest was a silver-white and black tiger pattern. When she got out of the bathroom she brushed her hair and left it down, and then walked over to where breakfast was on the table.  
  
Allison noticed that Hannah also had on a tiger patterned shirt, but hers was strapless, and it was multicolored lime green, blue, and purple. Her jeans had the same green at the bottom. Katie had on blue jeans with a belt, and a black top where the straps crossed in the back. Lily had on black pants, and a green tube top that matched her eyes, but she also put on a t-shirt from her old volleyball team. The guys were all just wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Alright. So who should I thank for my oh-so-special wake up call?" Allison asked, as she sat at the table piling her plate with food.  
  
"Well, Hannah and Katie got the food, while Lily woke you up, and the three of us just came along." James replied.  
  
"Alright." Allison said stuffing herself with even more food.  
  
"A bit hungry Allison?" Sirius asked.  
  
Allison took a break to sat two words, "Full Moon!" before going back to her food.  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot!" Remus exclaimed jumping up and grabbing the extra plate. "Hope you don't mind Alli." He said before beginning to stuff himself as well.  
  
"Nope. I'm full." She said leaning back in her chair.  
  
"What's with eating so much, you two? You do this every time there's a full moon." Sirius said.  
  
Remus finished off the last bit of food and they both answered, "energy."  
  
"Right." James said, but he sounded a bit confused.  
  
"You should see Allison over the summer. Her mom makes her at least seven meals the day of the full moon, and she still eats other snacks through out the day." Katie said and Allison just smiled.  
  
"Well I'm not to far behind her." Remus said grinning.  
  
"Pig." Allison said.  
  
"Cow." Remus threw back.  
  
"Why thank you!" Allison said.  
  
"Huh?" Remus was confused.  
  
"Just look at this." Hannah said, pulling out a box from Allison's trunk. It had all sorts of items. Most said the same thing or went with it. "I LOVE COWS!" Hannah said. "This was and still is Allison's theme, so naturally your remark was a complement." Hannah said flashing a smile.  
  
Katie just burst out laughing at the looks on the boys' faces, as Hannah put the box away. Soon Lily and Hannah joined in and Allison just continued to smile.  
  
After a good five minutes Allison decided to break the laughter. "Shall we head down to the Quidditch pitch?"  
  
"S-sure, why n-not!" Lily replied, trying to calm down.  
  
By the time they all reached the pitch it was a quarter till six, and Allison, Katie, and Hannah had all gotten back into talking about the past Quidditch days.  
  
"Yeah, and Hannah got MVP-C twice." Allison said.  
  
"And Katie got MVP-K twice as well." Hannah said.  
  
"So you're both pretty good then?" Remus asked. "How come your broom wouldn't come up then, Katie?"  
  
"I tend to have trouble with brooms that aren't my own, which is why I couldn't tell the broom to come up. I have no problem flying others, it's just the up part."  
  
"Oh." Remus said. "Well we're here."  
  
"Bye you guys." Lily said as she and Katie made their way over to the stands.  
  
There were about twenty-five first years there total from varying houses. They all practiced the positions they wanted for the first hour, and everyone could tell that if all five Gryffindors made the house team, they would be almost unbeatable. For the next half hour they all ate dinner in the stands with Lily and Katie, and then just as the five of them were headed back to the pitch, Remus elbowed Allison in the side.  
  
"We got to get going. It's already half past seven." He told her.  
  
"Oh, and I was having fun to." She said, putting on a pouty face.  
  
Remus laughed a little before he replied. "Same here, but come on." He pointed over to Madam Palka, who was standing near the entrance talking to Madam Elsis.  
  
"Bye! Have fun without us!" Allison half shouted.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we will!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Oh, I love you to, Sirius." She said jokingly.  
  
"Really?" he said, "Well in that case, let me share my undying love for you."  
  
Sirius got down and one knee, pretending to propose.  
  
Allison's eyes grew wide. "Why Sirius! Yes! How could I say no to you!"  
  
With that, she ran aver to him and engulfed him in a hug, before kissing him on the cheek. Sirius started talking to James while Allison ran over to Hannah and they both began looking at her hand as if there was an engagement ring on it. Everyone started to laugh at this little performance, including the Slytherins, so naturally Allison and Sirius linked hands and bowed. Then Allison left with Remus, blowing kisses to the crowed, and acting like one of the runway models she had seen on TV.  
  
"That was quite a performance you two put on." Madam Elsis told her. Both Allison and Remus noticed a small smile creeping onto her face.  
  
"Thank you!" Allison said proudly.  
  
"I'm aware of the circumstances and the two of you are free to leave." She said, before heading back to the pitch again.  
  
"Thank you again." Remus said, and then Madam Palka led him and Allison to the Whomping Willow, where they proceeded to the Shrieking Shack. Katie, Hannah, and Lily spent most of their time in the common room that weekend, while the boys were either pulling pranks or serving detention. 


	11. Christmas Brings Death

Chapter 11 ~*~ Christmas brings death  
  
Allison and Remus returned that Tuesday. Both stayed in their dorms because they were too exhausted. They evidently had broken out of the shack and had had a roam of Hogsmeade; the town that the shack was in. They did however return to classes the next day, despite the begging they did.  
  
"Allison and Remus! Wake up!" someone yelled in their ears making them jump.  
  
"What? Lil! What was that for?" Allison asked.  
  
"You fell asleep standing. AGAIN!" Lily replied.  
  
"So?" Allison asked.  
  
"We've got classes. You need to wake up." Hannah threw in.  
  
"Well then, lets go to breakfast. That might wake me up." Allison replied grumpily.  
  
"Can't." Remus replied in the same tone. "We still have to wait for Katie, James, Sirius, and Peter."  
  
"Why!" Allison whined, and everyone turned to stare at her. Lily even took the time to raise her eyebrows.  
  
"Alli.you sound like your five years old asking why you can't have any ice cream." Remus said.  
  
"So?" Allison said, throwing on a pouty face, "I'm tired, hungry, and we have potions of all classes. I'm entitled to my whine." And with that, she stomped out of the common room.  
  
"What's with Allison?" James asked as the four missing group members (including himself) joined them.  
  
"She's acting like she's five." Remus said, and then imitated her exact words, sounds, and movements.  
  
"Oh." Sirius said. "Well she does have a point, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, he's right." Katie threw in. "Let's just meet her at breakfast before she leaves."  
  
So they all headed down to the Great Hall, where they found Allison talking to Allen Zabbi from Ravenclaw. Everyone turned to glare at Remus, who cowered slightly. Instantly, Lily elbowed him, causing him to stumble forward right in front of the two.  
  
"Alli, I'm sorry. Just come and eat please." Remus begged her.  
  
Allison just glared at him before turning back to Allen. "Do you mind if I eat with you at your table today?" she asked while flashing a smile.  
  
"No, not at all. See you around Remus." He said, before leading Allison over to a seat at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"What did you do!" Katie exclaimed as he took his seat next to her.  
  
"I said sorry, but she just glared and then asked Allen if she could sit with him for breakfast." Remus replied. No one bothered to push the matter because he just started to glare at his food.  
  
After breakfast, the seven of them caught up with Allison on their way to class.  
  
"Allison, wait up!" Sirius called.  
  
"Hey Sirius! James, Peter, Katie." She said with a smile before turning to glare at Lily, Remus, and Hannah. The three of them took a step back at seeing her eyes flash purple for a second, before they turned back to normal.  
  
"What's up?" she asked kindly turning her attention back to the other four.  
  
"Why didn't you sit with us at breakfast?" James asked casually.  
  
"I ran into Allen, and we started talking, so I ate with him." Allison said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Well don't do it again." James said.  
  
"Yeah, we missed you." Katie threw in.  
  
"Besides." Sirius said, while throwing his arm around his shoulders, ".we don't want you returning like all of them smart-allec Ravenclaws, do we now."  
  
Allison just laughed, before turning back to the other three, who were now at least two yards behind. When she did so, they all stopped. Allison laughed again and she shook her head before speaking.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, and come on. We can't be late. Besides, you know I can't hold a grudge." She said, while pointing to Hannah at the last part.  
  
"It's true, she can't," Hannah said, "unless it's a really serious or vile thing."  
  
So they all preceded through the rest of the dungeons to the potions classroom. They arrived in their seats just before the bell rang. The door slammed open, and their potions teacher, Professor Glub, walked in.  
  
"Attention class!" she began. "Ms. Santino! Five points from Gryffindor for not looking up as I speak!"  
  
"But-" Hannah began.  
  
"Another five points for talking back," she said, "and five points to Slytherin, for quietly paying attention." Hannah just sat in her seat and attempted to growl.  
  
The problem was that anyone who would glance around the room would notice that the Gryffindors were all silent with quills, parchment, and ingredients out. Whereas the Slytherins were all pointing and laughing, and only half had managed to get out their supplies. By the end of class, everyone had finished the sleeping draught they were making. Sirius had struggled a bit, but he got it after a few minutes of Katie informing him of which ingredient was which.  
  
After lunch passed, they all headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, where Professor Ridge had them take notes on Kappy's all class. It was here that James and Remus decided to try out a new hex on the Professor, while Sirius distracted him. The hex worked to say the least. The Professor grew a new cats tail every five minutes for an hour, and then began to lose one every five minutes for an hour after that. It wasn't till well after the class ended that he had become tail free. Everyone was still laughing when they reached the Common Room ten minutes after the bell had rung to signal the end of the class.  
  
Soon Thanksgiving went by, as well as the turkeys that the boys had charmed to come to life at the feast.  
  
All to soon, another three weeks had gone passed and it was the evening of the ball. The first through third years had just returned from their dinner, and the fourth through seventh years had all gone down for theirs and the ball. Hannah, Katie, and Allison were all in the dorm packing since they were the only Gryffindor first years leaving. Allison had been sitting on the window seat, when an owl flew in, and dropped a letter off by Hannah, before leaving again. Hannah picked up the letter, and read it, but immediately she dropped it as if it were an explosive. She stared at it with hatred, anger, hurt, and disbelief.  
  
"No." she whispered.  
  
Katie ran over and grabbed the letter. She and Allison both began to read the blood red writing.  
  
Ms. Santino,  
  
I told you I'd find your family. I warned you that they would die if I didn't get what I wanted, but no, you were too stubborn. It wasn't hard really. I just had to decide on the time to kill them. I finally agreed that right before he holidays was a good time. Oh you should have seen the way their faces looked. Lying there, dead! Actually, here's a look at it. Enjoy!  
  
- Just Guess -  
  
Below the letter was a photo of her parents. Lying there, dead on the kitchen floor.  
  
"Oh my God!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"That's so sick!" Allison said, barely above a whisper.  
  
They both looked u pat Hannah to see her reaction. She had paled so much that she was a white as paper almost, and she looked as if she had lost everything important to her.  
  
"No." she whispered while shaking her head. "GOD DAMNIT NO!" she yelled as she started chucking things around.  
  
"Hannah, this won't help!" Katie exclaimed. "HANNAH, PLEASE!"  
  
"K-Katie?" Allison slowly stuttered.  
  
"What?" she turned to face Allison who was shaking and sitting in the window seat.  
  
"I-it's written in their b-b-blood." She said.  
  
They both turned back to face Hannah.  
  
"How the HELL could I have let this happen!" she was screaming.  
  
"HANNAH, STOP, PLEASE!" Allison yelled as well.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!" Hannah screamed.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were sitting in front of the fireplace. The boys were complaining about some Slytherin they had met earlier in the halls, but Lily was thinking of other things. Something didn't feel right on the inside, and the feeling actually scared her.  
  
Lily suddenly interrupted them. "Did you guys hear that?"  
  
"Hear wh-" but Sirius was cut off by someone shouting.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT NO!" echoed through out the room.  
  
"Hannah?" Remus questioned.  
  
'What Remus?" James asked.  
  
"I think that was-" but he was cut off by a series of shouts.  
  
"Hannah, this won't help! HANNAH, PLEASE!"  
  
Remus began naming who the shouts were coming from. "Katie."  
  
"How the HELL could I have let this happen!"  
  
"Hannah." Remus said.  
  
"HANNAH, STOP, PLEASE!"  
  
"Allison." Remus said, getting more and more worried.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!"  
  
"Hannah again." Remus said, beginning to pale.  
  
"I'm going up there!" Lily said, but James grabbed her wrists.  
  
"They'll go find help if they need or want it, okay?" he said to her, while looking her in the eyes.  
  
Lily didn't know what it was right then, but something in those eyes seemed to calm her nerves slightly. She felt her muscles tighten slightly before they loosened up, and then James let go of her wrists.  
  
"I suppose your right." She said, but continued to pale every second.  
  
Hannah on the other hand wasn't exactly better off. She was worse if anything.  
  
"You didn't do anything! It's NOT YOUR FAULT!" Katie screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Hannah had begun to knock over cabinets in such. Everything came crashing down with a loud thump or bang.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT! HANNAH, CALM DOWN!" Katie was frantic now. She had no idea how to help, and from the looks of it, neither did Allison.  
  
"Calm down? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" Hannah was livid.  
  
"YES! OR STOP SCREAMING!" Katie yelled. She wasn't mad, but scared for her friend.  
  
"Katie! He killed them!" Hannah screamed again. "He KILLED my PARENTS! VOLDEMORT KILLED THEM!"  
  
Everyone in the Common Room went silent, except for James, who fell off his chair at the last comment.  
  
"Oh God." He whispered.  
  
"What James?" Sirius asked, while helping him up.  
  
"Someone get Dumbledore! NOW!" James yelled, before sprinting up the stairs with Lily, Remus, and Sirius right behind. They could here more yelling as they entered the room.  
  
"He killed them, Katie! He killed them!" Hannah was sobbing. Katie had knelt beside her and was rocking Hannah back and forth as Hannah leaned against her. She was still clinging to Katie's robes sobbing. "I can't believe he killed them. He needed me. Why them?" she kept saying things like that over and over again.  
  
"Shhh." was what Katie would say, as the tears streamed down her face as well. ".It's alright."  
  
"Oh my!" Lily gasped. "W-what happened up here?"  
  
Katie looked at them and nodded her head down to Hannah. It was obvious that she had been crying as well, but nowhere as much as Hannah.  
  
"Where's Allison?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Or don't we want to know?" Remus added nervously.  
  
Katie looked up at them again, before looking over at the window. When everyone, but Hannah, followed her gaze they couldn't believe what they saw. Allison was sitting on the small, low window seat, staring at Hannah with wide eyes, and wasn't blinking. She was paler then anyone else there. She was rocking back and forth wit her hands tightly gripping the edge of the seat so tightly that her knuckles were white. Tears were running down her face, but she didn't even seem to notice. Sirius was about to walk over to her, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Dumbledore standing there with one of the grimmest looks he'd ever seen someone have.  
  
"No Mr. Black." Dumbledore said while shacking his head. Ms. Sears is in a state of shock, and I don't suggest that you do anything just yet."  
  
"But."  
  
"No! Just wait for her to let go of the se-" but he stopped in mid sentence, staring at her right hand. "What is she holding Ms. Grilliot?"  
  
Katie looked over to Allison. "Oh.t-that's the letter." She finished. "The one that caused all this." And with that she gestured around the room.  
  
"Oh dear." He started to look grimmer every second. He then slowly strode over to Allison and knelt in front of her, but Allison didn't seem to take notice. "Ms. Sears?" he asked, but to no avail. "Ms. Sears!" still no answer. "Allison?" she still didn't move. "Well Mr. Black, it is extremely important that we see that letter, so would you like to try?"  
  
"Yes!" So Sirius placed himself in front of Allison. "Allison?" she didn't change. "Allison, come on. Snap out of it!" Sirius said. This time, she seemed to stop rocking do fast, but she didn't really change much.  
  
"Sorry." Sirius sighed, as he stood back up, and dropped his head.  
  
"Let me try." Remus spoke up, looking at Dumbledore hopefully.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, I don't wish to push her too far tonight."  
  
"No. Let him try Headmaster." Katie said.  
  
"If you insist, then go ahead."  
  
Remus sat down in front of her and just began to watch her. The only sounds in the room were those of Hannah's sobs and Allison rocking. No one moved except for Lily, who had backed into the wall and slid down it, to shocked and scared at what was happening around her to stand.  
  
After ten minutes, James spoke up. "Remus, what are you doing?"  
  
"James, you prat, shut up! Look at her hands!" Sirius said.  
  
"What's so different about her.oh." James replied, after he looked down. She had loosened her grip and her knuckles were turning back to the same color as her pale skin, which was a big improvement.  
  
After about another ten minutes, Remus spoke. "Alli?" she started blinking and Remus smiled. He then sat up on his knees and put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from rocking. When he was looking right at her eyes he spoke four words clearer the air. "Lunar of the night."  
  
Immediately, as if trained, Allison mumbled back, "Moon of the sky." When she did this, she started looking around and shaking. "R-Remus?"  
  
He just smiled, and glanced at everyone's dumbstruck faces. Even Dumbledore seemed impressed. "You okay?" he asked as he turned back to her.  
  
She just stared at him for a second before she broke down. She threw he arms around his neck and clung to him, not knowing what else to do. "I- it's n-not f-fair Remus!" she chocked out. Not feeling all that sure as to what else she should say.  
  
He just rocked her back and forth and comforted her. "I know. It'll be fine."  
  
"N-no it w-won't be! First I lose my best friend, then Katie's mum just because she was a muggle, and now Hannah's parents just because they did their job!" Allison exclaimed as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Alli!" He pushed her back a ways. "This is not your fault, to start off. Second, these things happen and I'm sorry it's happened so many times, and then there is the third. You need to let go of the past, and the hard present." He looked straight into her eyes that whole time and grabbed the hand holding the letter at the end. "Let. Go." He said once more.  
  
Allison just stared at the letter in her hand. She just had to let it go, but why was it so hard? After almost five minutes, Allison slowly let it drop into Remus's hand. She smiled a little before turning around to blink back her tears.  
  
Remus swallowed hard after reading the letter and held it out for Dumbledore to take, with shaking hands. Remus looked at Allison, then at Katie, and then his eyes locked on Hannah. She was still sobbing this whole time. She hadn't stopped once. When Remus looked over at Allison, he couldn't help but feel anything, but everything for all three of them. Allison had now moved to sit on the window seat and was string out the window. Remus immediately moved over to her and leaned back against the wall of the window seat. When he reached out to brush some of the hair out of her face, she looked up at him. Remus thought she was feeling better at first, but then he saw how red her eyes had become. He just wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug, before moving across the room to Katie and Hannah, knowing she would be all right.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Yes?" they both said.  
  
"Could you please go back to the Common Room or your dorm?"  
  
"Yes sir." They said, and then exited with one last glance at the room.  
  
"Sir?" Remus spoke up, from where he was comforting Hannah, while Katie sat on her bed.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Lupin. I believe that your services will be needed here and that none of these three will be in any condition to go anywhere, anytime soon, and I am allowing you to remain here with them, until then. Do you mind?" Dumbledore responded.  
  
"No, sir." Remus said.  
  
"Well than that just leaves Ms. Evans, and Ms. Wella." Dumbledore said, still sounding grim.  
  
"I heard my name.Oh My God! W-what happened?" Rebecca said as she walked into the dorm.  
  
"Rebecca, Lily, if the two of you could please get your things and follow me."  
  
"Yes sir." Lily said glumly, while grabbing her trunk.  
  
"Lily, what happened?" Rebecca asked her.  
  
"Lets just go." Lily said, while dragging her trunk out the door.  
  
"Fine." Rebecca snapped.  
  
Dumbledore magiced another dorm for them right across from their old one, and told them they would be staying there till the others were better.  
  
It wasn't for another hour till Allison finally drifted off to sleep. Remus waited till he was sure he wouldn't wake her up and moved her over to her bed. He was soon moving Hannah as well, but the look on Katie's face told him that there was someone else that needed help.  
  
"Katie?" he as ked upon seeing all tear streaks on her face.  
  
"Yeah Rem?" she said, while staring at the floor.  
  
"You okay?" he said, sitting down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Yes, well, no. Not really."  
  
"You never mentioned your mom died. Why?"  
  
Katie laughed a little as if remembering good old times. "I guess I didn't think it was important. I spent so long getting over it and then when I saw Hannah screaming, and then break down, I guess I just remembered when it happened to me. The only difference is that I still have my dad, but she doesn't. What's she gonna do?" Katie said, looking at Remus. "I don't think we can offer her a home or I would."  
  
"I don't know Katie. I just don't know." Remus said, as he shook his head.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to go to bed now." Katie said. "Okay?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna go talk to the guys for a minute, and then I'll be back." Remus replied as he stood up.  
  
"Alright, night Rem, and thanks." She said.  
  
"Don't thank me, and night." He said while closing the curtains for her, and walking out of the dorm.  
  
"You think they're okay?" Sirius asked James.  
  
"They are fine Sirius." Remus interrupted as he collapsed on the couch. "And yes I'm sure, before you even ask."  
  
"Can we go talk to them?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry." Remus replied. "Allison nodded off from lack of energy about an hour ago, and Hannah cried herself to sleep, but she was only about thirty minutes ago. Then I was talking to Katie for a bit before I came down here."  
  
"Oh," Sirius said, "I just thought.never mind."  
  
"Get some sleep guys. Just come up when you wake up, and I'm sure they won't mind." Remus said, as he sat up. "Deal?"  
  
"Deal." James said. "Sirius?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, deal."  
  
"Well I better go. I told Katie I would be right back. Please come up tomorrow," Remus said before heading back up the girls' dormitory stairs. The only problem was he wasn't the only one awake in the dorm. He could hear gagging coming from the bathroom, and when he walked in, he saw Hannah puking and spitting up blood.  
  
"Hannah!" he said, as he ran over to her.  
  
"Remu-" but she cut herself off as she leaned over the toilet again. When she looked up, he could tell she had been crying, and still was. "Hi Remus." She said, putting on a half smile.  
  
"God, are you alright?" Remus asked, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Well actually no, but I'll be fine. I just have to-" but once again she had to cut herself off as she leaned back over the toilet.  
  
"That's it, we're going to the hospital wing."  
  
"No Rem, really I-" but yet again she had to stop. Once she had finished again Remus spoke up.  
  
"Hope, you're coming."  
  
"No really, Rem. This time I'm fine."  
  
"You hold out for ten minutes and then we won't go."  
  
"Deal." Hannah said smiling.  
  
Ten minutes passed, and Remus held up his deal by letting Hannah stay in the dorm. By now it was about half past one in the morning.  
  
"I can't sleep, Rem." Hannah said, sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Normally I'd ask why, but under the.um.circumstances, yeah you get it." Remus replied. "What do you want to do then?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Um." he said. Looking around.  
  
"How about chess?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Sure." So Remus got up off the window seat and sat down on Hannah's bed to play chess.  
  
They were in the middle of their third game when Allison woke up, and moved over to sit next to Remus.  
  
"Hey Han," Allison said yawning, "Rem."  
  
"Morning Allison." Hannah said.  
  
"Morning Alli." Remus replied.  
  
"So what time is it?" Allison said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Half past three." Came Katie's mumbled voice from her bed.  
  
"Come on Kat." Remus said. "No one is really gonna get much sleep tonight."  
  
"I suppose your right." So Katie joined them, and linked arms with Hannah.  
  
The four of them spent the next few hours playing various sorts of games, and keeping their minds off the previous nights events. It was then that there was a knock on the door, and Lily, James, and Sirius walked in.  
  
"Oh Hannah! I'm so sorry!" Lily said, running over to her and giving her a hug.  
  
"Same here." Sirius and James chorused, both giving her a hug.  
  
"Thank you guys." Hannah said, smiling once again. Everyone knew how drained she looked, but they also knew it wasn't likely she'd get to sleep anytime soon.  
  
"So!" Sirius said. "What should we do today, or right now for instance?"  
  
"Oh, can we show James and Remus Hexes Forest?" Allison pleaded.  
  
"I don't see why not." Hannah said.  
  
"Yay! We can show you the puppies, and of course you can come Sirius." Allison was bouncing up and down on the bed as she said this.  
  
"How did you know that I was going to ask?" Sirius questioned, and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I just did." Allison said, shrugging her shoulders. "Let's go!"  
  
"How about we change first." Remus said.  
  
"Sure." Allison said.  
  
So the girls all changed into pajamas, while James and Sirius threw on t-shirts (since they already had on flannel pants), and waited for Remus to do the same. By the time they were all ready it was around seven.  
  
The seven of them stepped out of the portrait hole, to end up coming face to face with Dumbledore.  
  
"Pajama party?" he said with a small twinkle in his eyes, and a smile growing on his face.  
  
"Actually, yes Professor." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you're all feeling some what better, but may I have a word with you Allison?"  
  
"Yes Sir. I'll meet you all there, okay?"  
  
"Kay! See you Alli." Remus said, following the others down the hall.  
  
"I've contacted your parents. They would be glad to have the seven of you come and stay for Holidays. That is, if you'd all like that."  
  
"I actually intended on asking them myself, but I see I'm to late." Allison replies smiling.  
  
"Well, they're coming tomorrow at half past six in the morning for anyone who would like to join you."  
  
"Thank you Sir. I assume we should be at your office then?"  
  
"That would work nicely. Have a good day."  
  
"Thank you Sir, and good day to you as well." 


End file.
